OnceUponaHogwartsSchoolofWitchcraftandWizardry
by Cat10201
Summary: There’s a reason for most things. Some things are probably destiny, some things we provoke and some things just happen. " This is the story of how Raiya Rosiene helps James in his quest to win Lily over. Some RBOC and SBOC.
1. On their way to the castle

Once Upon a Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

AN: Yes, this is the edited version, a lot has changed. You'll just have to find out what.

Disclaimer: I own Raiya, Jessica (Jess), Emily and Kaylyn and any other people you don't recognize. J.K owns all else.

Chapter 1- On their way to the castle

There stood a scarlet steam engine pumping out smoke excessively. It was going to be her sixth year at Hogwarts but she still thought the Hogwarts Express was amazing. Lily knew that it didn't even come close to the trains that her and her friends boarded to either go to Leicester Square, or to Oxford Street for a , "shopping spectacle" as her friend Emily Daylight would say. She remembered having so many bags and all of them getting squashed on the train.

She smiled to herself as she saw a first-year student hug their mum for ages before getting onto the train. It was evident that the student had probably not been away from their parents for longer than a week or two. The first-year reminded Lily of her first time boarding the Hogwarts Express, she had the same worries, and nervousness at going to a wizarding school. She didn't even know magic was real, but she always hoped for it. When her letter came she was so excited, her sister, Petunia however stopped speaking to her as much as she used to and when she did it was to insult her and call her a freak.

Lily cleared her brain of any memories about Petunia and told herself sternly that she was going to enjoy this year, without thinking of the insults she was regularly given.

Running to catch up with her were her two friends Kaylyn and Raiya. Kaylyn's blonde hair was done up in a pony- tail and Raiya's black hair was flying in the wind. Literally flying. She was holding a half eaten ham roll in her hand while Kaylyn was explaining to her why she should've got up and had her breakfast earlier. Lily laughed to herself; it was always them two who made her laugh. Having arguments about such small things, or "debates" as Raiya would gently put it. Today it was the reason why Raiya had to skip her breakfast.

Lily watched them amused. "I hate rushing!" Raiya muttered under her breath. She faced Kaylyn, "Why did you have to tell my parents we were going to the platform together! There is something called a car Kaylyn!" Kaylyn smiled, "Because I knew it would annoy the hell out of you"

The train began to move .Raiya and Kaylyn jumped onto it just before it departed from the platform. They had obviously had enough of that argument because they instantly stopped. One of their know arguments lasted for 5 weeks non- stop, about still or moving pictures.

After waking past an immaculately clean corridor and compartments where friends were playing Exploding Snap, retelling what had happened in their summer holidays they found an empty compartment, an almost empty compartment, because there they found Peter. Lily looked at him, "aren't you supposed to be in the same compartment as the marauders?"

The said marauders came down the compartment searching for Peter. James seemed to be searching for Lily as well as Peter, Sirius was loudly singing the Hogwarts song, and Remus was blocking his ears with his hands.

"Hey James, searching for Lily as usual? Sirius you might want to stop now, we happen to like being able to hear. Hey Remus, did you have a good summer?" Kaylyn said, talking in a list-like style.

James grinned at Lily, "my Lily- flower have you changed you're answer to going on a date with me?" Lily looked frustrated "Stop calling me Lily-flower and no I haven't changed my mind!" "Why not?" James asked Lily crestfallen. "Because I don't think you could live without being arrogant for one day"

Sirius pouted, "Why, my voice is brilliant, it sounds like angels singing!" Jessica appeared out of nowhere by the doorway. Jessica's wild ginger hair was up in a bun and her hazel eyes twinkled slightly, "angels don't sound like strangled cats Sirius. They also sing better songs than "Hoggy Warty Hogwarts, teach us something please". Jessica shook her head.

"Yeah, my summer was ok" Remus replied, he was about to ask Kaylyn how her holidays were when James, Sirius and Peter began to leave, Remus smiled at her "see you later". Kaylyn smiled back, "yep".

The girls sat down in the compartment knowing that they didn't have to study as much as they did in the 5th. They didn't have owls this year so it wasn't as exhausting trying to revise for them. Kaylyn (being in Ravenclaw) would always revise for tests. Important ones or ones that weren't as important.

She picked up a conversation topic, the silence was killing her, "How were everyone's summer holidays?" The dreaded question Lily didn't want to answer because it reminded her of her excuse for a sister Petunia.

"Let's see, it was living hell because Petunia didn't say one word to me that wasn't an insult. I think she has a separate vocabulary for me and every other word in it freak. It's so annoying!"

"Sisters are naturally annoying" Jessica said, remembering a time when her sister Emily had annoyed her so much, she was ready to hurl her out the window.

Lily could sense the change in Jessica's tone of voice, glancing quickly over to Raiya and Kaylyn, who shared looks, she changed the conversation fearing what would happen if Jessica's short temper got the best of her, "But there was the sleepover we had, and the water fights Kaylyn".

Raiya sighed, "And again I couldn't go. I was dragged to France and the reason because, "it's too dangerous for me to go to a sleepover" where they wouldn't able to watch me with their beady eyes".

Jessica patted her arm, "there, there Raiya. You only have to wait another two years before you can move away from them"

Eventually the train got to the stop where the school was. The first years were absolutely awed by it. A massive castle with many towers. It was amongst the stars and they gave the castle a mysterious look and aura.

Raiya grinned, "sixth year here we come!" She ran off the train to get a better look at it, it always looked much more magnificent outside compared to looking at through a window. Her friends found her, after they had gotten past the crowds of first years, and followed her. On their way to the castle for their eventful sixth year.


	2. Entering Hogwarts

Once Upon a Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

AN: Sorry for the really long wait, I got caught up with homework and revision. By the way, I don't really have a plot.

I have a really brief idea of what is going to happen, so if anything unexpected happens you'll know why.

Reread chapter 1, it might get confusing if you don't!!

Ok...So now that all that's over. Enjoy chapter two :).

Disclaimer: I own Raiya, Jess, Emily and Kaylyn and any other people you don't recognize. J.K owns all else.

Professor McGonagall's' speech is copyright to J.K.

Chapter 2- Entering Hogwarts

There was a low rumble as the carriages for the above first years began to take off. The occupants of the carriages were either still amazed, chatting, watching the first years or planning pranks as one group of people was known to do constantly throughout there years at Hogwarts.

Raiya beamed up at the towering castle to the left of her underneath the twinkling stars. It was hard to believe that it was actually a school, full of secret passageways where people snuck out at night. She was still amazed by it, even though she had been going there for five years.

Raiya closed her eyes and breathed in the fresh night air that was her freedom from her overprotective parents and boring routine at home, where her mum wanted to know where she was every minute of the ticking clock.

Jess looked at her amused, "you clearly don't get out very often do you?" she asked Raiya laughing.

"Nope, especially not in the mystery of the night!" Raiya said exhilarated from the feel of the air through her hair. Her constant love for the night caused many people to think she was mad; especially as most dark magic was practiced during then and Raiya had a worse reaction whenever someone would mention something about it.

Kaylyn looked over to the new students that were arriving at the castle. Raiya's awe at the castle reflected theirs as they looked from the moon reflecting in the water to the dark sky above. They gaped open mouthed at their new school. Their nervousness was lost to excitement and thrill at their new place of learning.

Kaylyn smiled remembering how only five years before she was in their same place, in disbelief that she would be there for education of magic, not French, Music or the normal subjects at her old, grey, boring school. Magic!!

Lily nudged her with an elbow, the train to the castle was stopping and people were already getting out. Jess and Raiya were standing outside with their hands on their hips, tapping impatiently.

As the girls entered the Great Hall, chatting animatedly and catching up with friends from other houses, the first years were listening to Professor McGonagall's' speech about houses and points.

"Welcome to Hogwarts first- years" she said addressing approximately 35 students in front of her, that had been silenced quickly.

"The start of term banquet will begin soon, but before you take your seats, you will be sorted into your house. This sorting is a very important ceremony; your housemates will be somewhat like your family here. You will have classes with them, sleep in your house dormitory and spend your free time in the house common room."

"The four houses are: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and has produced outstanding witches and wizards. Your triumphs earn you house points and any rule breaking at all will lose house points. At the end of the year the house with the most points wins the House Cup, a great honor."

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in front of the rest of the school, please wait for a few moments". Professor McGonagall entered the hall.

The girls said a quick "bye" and "see you later" to Kaylyn who went of hurriedly to her house table and sat down, not wanting to be the one holding up the sorting process. Jess, Raiya and Lily sat down at the spaces left on the benches that were almost already full.

Kaylyn and Lily had an automatic reaction to the doors opening when Professor McGonagall entered. They shared a look of anxiousness over who would be entering Hogwarts that year.

The doors opened to the first years, who gazed in shock at the inside of the vast Great Hall, how many students there were inside waiting for the sorting to take place and at the ceiling above.

Lily perked up, "Did you know that, that ceiling is..."

"Bewitched to represent the sky outside" Raiya and Jess replied in unison.

"Yes we did. You wouldn't shut up about it until the last week of our first term" Raiya complained, twirling a strand of her long black hair around her finger with boredom and irritation at the delay of the sorting until she realized that the first years were coming in, her eyes followed them and had she been a cat, her ears would have pricked up.

Kaylyn smiled at them as they walked past, some of them looked so nervous they would faint at any moment. She looked at them with gentle blue eyes and catching the eye of one particular girl, she tried to reassure her that she would be fine.

"Poor things" Lily said sympathetically, "they look worse than we did". Her green eyes were watching the first years but she was reminiscing on how the four of them had become friends.

"Even James wasn't as confident then as he is now." Jess commented.

"And don't some of us wish, that he stayed that way" Lily muttered under her breath.

James' ears pricked up at the mention of his name, "My dear Lily-Flower were you just talking about me".

Lily looked at him with annoyance clear on her face, "How many times are you going to keep referring to me as a flower and assume that I'm talking about you?"

Raiya and Jess gave each other a look that clearly said, _here we go again…_

Remus stopped in the middle of his conversion with Peter about whether divination or Care of Magical Creatures were better, "What did you do to Lily now James?" he asked calmly.

"Nothing" James said. Silently thinking to himself, _compared to what I'm going to do to her this year._

* * *

Yay!!! I finally updated!!! Please review! 

Cassie93


	3. Important words and reactions

Once Upon a Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

AN: No more exams for meeeeeeeeeeeeee… no more exams!!!!! I'm so happy, so I decided to update. Thanks to all the reviewers for reviewing (obviously) and my updates shall be a lot sooner... I don't think the chapter title has any reference to the chapter, if anyone has any ideas please tell me, anyway,

Here is ze story..

Chapter 3- Important words and reactions.

(Co-incidentally some of this was written on a train)

Dumbledore stepped up, raising his ancient pale hands in warm friendly greeting, to the Hall's occupants, and the ghosts , his white beard reaching up to his chest, and his glasses resting on his nose,

"Welcome, students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, for budding young witches or wizards. Welcome new first years and old memorable faces that stay in the heart and mind" he said, his blue eyes twinkling under his glasses, " Though some of you, may have a certain disregard for the rules of this school," his gaze flickered around the hall and rested momentarily on the Gryffindor table, " our new ones must learn them".

"The Forbidden Forest is out of bounds unless you want to encounter the mysterious and deadly creatures that are around there" Dumbledore said, blue eyes still twinkling like stars.

James and Sirius, who had heard the same thing for 5 continuous years and still didn't listen to their headmaster, looked in anguish to start stuffing their faces with any food that was in front of them, as if they'd been in the desert and starved for years on end.

James' gaze travelled to Lily, who was watching Dumbledore with growing admiration and respect for him. James watched her, and could have watched her for hours on end, and felt himself captivated by her emerald green eyes.

Lily whipped round, spine tingling, having a feeling that someone was watching her, red hair trailing after her head as she realised it was James, who acted like her personal stalker, who else could it have been? She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Sorry, Lily- Flower, just captivated by your stunning, striking, eye- catching, astonishing, dazzling, alluring, incredible beauty" James said cockily trying to cover up the fact that he was actually staring at her.

Jess looked at him, "how many times did you have to look in the thesaurus to come up with so many words, I never knew you had such a big vocabulary!"

James grinned in response to what she said. Lily looked both angered and humoured, (at what James said to her), and contemplated whether to respond, but decided against it, as Raiya was practically pleading with her to not scream.

Lily took a deep breath in and out, and began a conversation with two of her best friends. The tension had decreased rapidly and they were laughing over how over-protective parents can be, (to cheer Raiya up a little bit) and how Petunia had backed against the wall when Lily's first sign of magic showed at their house.

Flashback (Flashdance, what a feeeeeeeeeeeeling!)

A very pretty and petite girl with flowing red hair was chatting happily, with her inky haired sister, and flapping her hands excitedly. All of a sudden, a tall glass that was half filled with orange squash ended up levitating in mid-air. The black haired girl stared at it, her dark eyes widening with fear. After the red haired girl got over her shock, she grinned awkwardly, knowing she was the one levitating it.

The red haired girl heard her parents' footsteps; she gasped causing her concentration to falter and the glass to fall and smash on the table.

End Flashback(Flashdance, what a feeeeeeeeeeeeeeeling!)

(It goes back to Sirius' and James' reaction now, in case anyone got confused, with the flashback.)

James and Sirius looked at each other, confusion etched in each crease of their faces, "why did she ignore me?" James said turning to Remus.

Peter just continued eating and mumbled something that sounded similar to "I agree".

Remus looked up, his sandy brown hair falling in his eyes, "Other than the fact that Raiya begged her not too, in some odd way, she probably feels that it's not fair to you or any of us, for our hearing to go from her shouting".

"I don't know why, though. If I was Lily, you'd have been hexed by now and you would have been called an idiot. Even though, sometimes you are an idiot anyway" his brown eyes smiled jokily.

"It's charming that you think so much of our best friend" Sirius said dramatically holding a hand to his chest with mock pain, "I thought the marauderers would be forever and ever…"

"You'll stay in my heart, and I will love you" James proclaimed, standing up on his chair.

Sirius stood up on his own chair, and they both chorused the song together,

" Forever and ever, We never will part,

Oh how I'll love you, Together, Forever,

That's how it will be, To live without you,

Would only mean heartbreak,

For meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee"

They finished to cheers and whoops, most of the tables clapping them enthusiastically and whistling. Raiya, Kaylyn and Jess burst out laughing, at their randomness, through their cheers. While a smile played on Lily's face, as she finally understood what mental nutcases they were.

Dumbledore looked a little bit twinged red from laughter, as he stood up, for the second time that night, the Hall hushed itself, "Now after that perfect rendition of that song"

Sirius and James bowed to the many cheers that rose from the silence, until they were hushed again,

"You must now ascend to your dormitories. The Prefects will show the first years the way to the Houses dorms. Meanwhile, the rest must wait for a few minutes" Dumbledore's voice echoed.

Lily and Remus left their friends at the Gryffindor table and escorted the first year Gryffindors out of the hall with no hassle at all.

Dumbledore began speaking again, to the students that were left in the hall, " As usual, I would like you to make sure the first years are comfortable, especially as Lord Voldermort has been making himself known through his killings. Some of the first years' parents have been killed by him, so I would like you to make them feel secure. Thank you."

The Prefects flocked into the room, as Dumbledore finished talking. Raiya, Jess, Kaylyn and Lily started talking both animatedly and worriedly about the first years and Dumbledore's speech.

James, Remus, Sirius and Peter talked for a few moments about Dumbledore's speech. But then decided it was too serious, so they began talking about their next prank, while Sirius and James started dancing around each other and finishing the song they were singing, waltzing to their dorms.

Kaylyn had to split off with her friends, to go to Ravenclaw. Jess and Raiya hugged her tightly, Lily smiled and called out to her as she left, "See you in Transfig Tomorrow!"

The last thing they saw of her was her bouncy vibrant blonde hair trailing down her robes and her hand waving to them.

* * *

Disclaimer: I still don't own HP or Dione Warwick's "I say a Little prayer"

Adios mis amigos! ( Spanish for Bye my friends)


	4. Doodling Arguments Notepassing Part 1

Once Upon a Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

AN: Ok, this chapter is in two parts, since I'm having writer's block…again. Nothing much happens, this part's just so that they can get to the Great Hall. Thanks for all the reviews. They make me feel happy. Oh, and updates will be quicker. I just realized that I've had it up since July last year and I only have three chapters!!

Disclaimer: don't own anything at all!

Here is the story

Chapter 4- "Doodling, Arguments and note passing in lessons" Part 1

The sunlight peeked through the windows and curtains of each common room and dormitory in Hogwarts, shining onto each of the student's faces. The sun beamed on them and warmed up their faces. A new day was arriving and with it, it would bring new lessons, (much to the discontent of the students), more fun, more pranks from a specific group of boys with the beginning letter M.

(Anyway..)

In the common, Raiya awoke immediately; the sun shining on her face had awoken her senses, as it usually did. Even though she was a morning person, as she stretched her arms and gave out a big yawn, she managed to hit her head on her bedside table. Raiya felt the uneven surface of a bump forming, and rubbed it gingerly.

Lily woke up when she heard the thud and rolled her eyes, stuffing her mane of red hair back into the pillow and mumbling something like, " you'll never learn will you. 5 years have gone already, and you're still bumping your head like it's a ritual you have to go through every morning".

Raiya brushed her black hair out of her bouncing blue eyes, put her hands on her hips and looked at Lily randomly, happy that someone was slightly awake, "Wakey Wakey Rise and Shine, The sun has got his hat on, hip horray!"

Lily groaned, "Raiya please stop singing that song! It's about 6.30 in the morning, no-one's gonna care whether you want to see "Me and My Girl the Musical". And it's .hip. horray not ".

Raiya pouted for a while, then inspiration dawned on her and she grinned, "speaking about old, or should I say recent musical performances. What did you think of James' and Sirius declaration of love to each other on the Gryffindor table?"

Lily looked up wearily at her. One green eye was barely viewable, as it was hidden under her messy, I just woke up hair She looked as if she was going to say something but decided against it, "if I say anything, you'll probably use it as evidence against me in court, and I'm too tired to realize what I'm saying."

Out of the blue (Jaws theme tune), Jess muttered, "bunch of raving, lunatics singing. But I still love them"

"Or one of them" Raiya said, her growing grin travelling from her mouth to her eyes, lightning up her face.

Jess laughed, "You'll never let me live that down will you? Fine, I admit it, (ooooh three helicopters just passed in a row) (oooooooooh there's more. Ummmm. Something's going onnn.) I went out with Remus, for three days in third year, as f.r.i.e.n.d.s."

"And then tried to tell him in a note that you wanted to go out with him, because you loved everything about him. But then…"

Flashback

A hand quickly snatched the note, and two black haired, cocky, young versions of Sirius and James read it, and laughed together. They muttered something together, while Remus tried to ask them what it was about and who it was from.

They grinned and said, "You'll find out soon".

Remus still looked confused, but knew they were up to something.

A few minutes later, a banner was levitating above Remus' head, the words,

"I like you a lot Remus, I love your cleverness, your smile, everything. I think we should go out together…soon

Your Study Friend

Jess Carmen" in glittery colours.

The mentioned girl turned a deep crimson red and attempted to hide herself, and crawl out of the room, without being noticed.

End Flashback

"Thanks for that recap, Lily, although it wasn't really needed. Everyone remembers it anyway" Jess laughed again highly amused with herself when she was younger, "how weird was I in year 3?"

"Very!" Lily and Raiya said together. Raiya adding on the end very modestly (being sarcastic), "and very desperate, until we came along".

Jess raised one of her hazel eyes sceptically, "Uh-huh. We need to get to the hall, before you two decide to come up with more embarrassing moments".

Raiya and Lily smiled. This was Hogwarts all right. It held so much of their history as friends, and each of their individual memories.

Raiya jumped out of the position she was perched on, on her bed, and began searching rapidly through her trunk for her robes and school uniform. Lily had already gotten ready and Jess was halfway through putting her tie on.

10 mins later

" I'm ready" Raiya called, running down the stairs, two at a time to the common room.

" Finally!" Jess and Lily said together.

The three of them walked into the hall, chatting. A few faces turned to them and tutted at their lateness.

Lily, Jess and Raiya sat down at the Gryffindor table, and started filling their plates up with food, so that they could at least eat enough before lessons began.

James' looked as though his birthday had come early when he saw Lily, his voice suddenly went down a tone, "Evans, did you like my rendition of that song yesterday? I made it just perfect didn't I?" he said smugly.

"Actually James that was me. I am so much more accomplished as a singer then you" Sirius said cockily, he grinned at a couple of girls.

"You know what, I actually preferred Dione Warwick's version, she pretty much made it as great as it would get for a song like that" Lily said casually but with slight distaste.

James was about to return with something, most probably it would have been a pickup line, but Remus stared at him pointedly. So he shut up and sat down.

Lily suddenly remembered that Kaylyn was on her own at the Ravenclaw table. She looked back at her, but Kaylyn's eyes seemed to be fixed on something.

AN: Dun Dunn Dunnnnn!!!

Part 2 coming up next Saturday


	5. Doodling Arguments Notepassing Part 2

Once Upon a Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

AN: This is the longest chapter. Sorry for the delay in updating part 2, it took me ages to type, and the not so flowing changing of part 1 and 2. Thanks for the reviews. Any corrections you find, please tell me.

Disclaimer: me no own anything

Chapter 4 - "Doodling, Arguments and note passing in lessons" Part 2

James was about to return with something, most probably it would have been a pickup line, but Remus stared at him pointedly. So he shut up and sat down.

Lily suddenly remembered that Kaylyn was on her own at the Ravenclaw table. She looked back at her, but Kaylyn's eyes seemed to be fixed on something. Part 1

The autumn breeze glided through the fields surrounding the castle, sweeping through the flowers and shedding the brown leaves from the trees. The wind blew gently on the windows of the castle seeming to bring with it, high spirits. Though it was still September and students were still settling in, their spirits were high, obviously forgetting the lingering fact of exams at the end of the year.

The Slytherins were on constant and high alert about the rise of a new "Dark Lord", one with a lot of power. Among the different years of Slytherins, the older suspected but never caught death-eaters merely smirked at this term. Voldermort didn't have a lot of power, he was practically indestructible, apart from the supposed fear he was meant to have had for their nutter of a headmaster.

The Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors were talking (moaning probably) about their lessons and their timetables. More specifically though, the Marauders, with the exception of James who was watching Lily, were planning which lessons to practice their new pranks on a certain greasy haired boy ( who I H.A.T.E). Raiya and Jess were on the same wave-length scheming their own pranks, but knowing that nothing would beat the marauders' ones.

Lily, though having seated herself a few seats away from Raiya and Jess, was tuned out completely. She was trying to get Kaylyn's attention by calling her, causing some heads to turn, but Kaylyn was glaring fiercely at someone, her blue eyes never faltering. Lily followed her gaze, and her own green eyes narrowed at him.

Now that around 45 mins to 1hr (how long do they get for breakfast?) had passed, everyone was leaving the tables. Sirius and Remus practically had to drag James along (because Peter is weak. weak! Weak I tell you, he couldn't even resist baldi-valdi for his friend), before he could talk to Lily, and ask her out again.

Raiya and Jess called to Lily, who replied that she was going to wait for Kaylyn. At the mention of Kaylyn's name, Raiya and Jess scorned themselves for forgetting her. Kaylyn's momentary anger died down and she grinned broadly to catch up with them, not knowing that Lily had seen everything, trying to hide her fury at that person.

"Where are we going first?" Raiya asked happily, practically skipping to their classroom.

All three girls looked at her, wondering how she could be so bouncy, when it was so early in the morning, and she had woken up earlier than them. Kaylyn didn't know this for sure, but once Raiya entered Hogwarts year after year, her personality would change.

She would wake up early each morning at Hogwarts, being vibrant, whereas at home she would sleep later and be moody when she got up. That was the reason why she had been late the previous morning, other than the fact that Kaylyn had told her parents that they were walking. Kaylyn laughed to herself quietly.

"Transfig, then Charms, Divination, rather a useless subject if you ask me, DADA, History of Magic" Lily replied, as if counting through a list.

"You know the timetable for today off by heart?" Jess asked her incredulously, looking at her friend with a sense of wonder at the kind of memory she had, and why she could never remember things as quickly as she did.

"I have a photographic memory (if that's what you call it) Jess. That's how I can remember and recollect things easily and off the top of my head" Lily explained as though she expected everyone to know what a photographic memory was.

"Photo...what?" Raiya asked stopping in her tracks, "Lily, are you off on your intellectual planet again?"

Kaylyn spoke, "Just because you're a "pureblood" and you don't understand one word, doesn't mean that the rest of us don't understand it!"

All three girls looked at Kaylyn, not believing that she had just said that. Kaylyn wasn't an angry person at all, neither was she biased against people for their blood, and their magical families. Each of the girls, apart from Kaylyn, were startled by her sudden outburst of fury at Raiya because of her magical background.

Raiya stood there, her blood boiling because of Kaylyn assuming that she believed in the whole pureblood nonsense. Even if it did, what connections did it have to not knowing one word?

Kaylyn swept past, her blonde hair flashing as she quickened her pace to the transfiguration room and entered to sit next to her Ravenclaw friends, another new development in her since she usually sat with Lily. However Kaylyn wasn't very comfortable with the Ravenclaws, as some of them were a bit too ditzy for her liking.

As Lily and Jess walked down the corridor, they were listening to Raiya's slightly louder than usual voice about, "HOW DARE SHE ASSUME THAT I BELIEVE IN STUPID THINGS LIKE THAT, JUST BECAUSE OF MY FAMILY!" over and over again, in different ways.

"Raiya, seriously just shut up!" Jess and Lily said exasperated with her, "We get the point!! Kaylyn's annoyed with you, you're annoyed with her for being annoyed with you!!"

"Honestly, we want to be able to hear by the end of this lesson" Sirius quipped, knowing nothing about what he was getting himself into. The marauders were close behind her.

The highly attentive Remus realized what was going on, and was silently praying that Sirius didn't get a hex directed at him from Raiya. Though she was very young and only average in height, she made up for her wand-work.

James and Peter cringed, they didn't know what Raiya was going on about, but they could tell it would have been something pretty bad, for her to get fired up with anger like that. And when she got angry, she was this angry; no-one would have opted to be in the same room with her.

Raiya turned to him, icy blue eyes glaring into him, "Black, do not give me a reason to hex you. You know nothing about what we, or I as my so-called friends put it" she said glaring at her friends for a moment, "were talking about. And if you did you'd probably be as annoyed as I am right now" and with that she stormed off and sat with her own friends in the Transfiguration room.

James ran to catch up with Lily, " So after that battle between Raiya, my friend, and yourself" he purposefully didn't include Jess, to which she rolled her eyes, knowing the outline of what he was about to say, " I'm sure you need some time to talk, to a particular someone…"

"Potter, not now, you have a habit of talking too much, especially in the wrong situations, and especially when you can tell I'm busy!" Lily said walking off with Jess into the room.

"Does that mean, I can ask you in an hour?" he called back to her.

Lily briefly turned her head back to him, her red hair whipping round her shoulders, "NO! NOT NOW! NOT EVER!"

James shrank back a little bit, she had seemed a lot more angry then he expected she would be. He sighed inside himself, let down once again, but perking up once again next to his friends.

"She so wants to go out with me, I mean come on who wouldn't want to go out with me. I am so amazingly toned and clever and…"

He was still going when they themselves, entered the transfiguration room, closely followed by Professor McGonagall herself".

She coughed loudly, drawing the attention of all the students, "Today, you will be learning how to change another person into an animal, or the colour of their hair... etc"

There were a few groans from around the room, as they realized she wasn't going to go easy on them, because it was the first day.

"To do this, you will be working in pairs, obviously" She spoke over the groans and held a piece of parchment in her hand.

"Hannah Wishlight, Cammy Smith

Sarah Willems, Callum Hill,

Amy Harper, George Thomas"

McGonagall went down the list, while people moved around to sit at their assigned seats, with no hassle. However what was to come from what she next said she wasn't aware of.

"Peter Pettigrew, Tamsin Quellet

Remus Lupin, Lily Evans" The afore-mentioned people smiled at each other and Remus moved towards Lily's seat, to James' disappointment.

"James Potter, Ethan Fortin

"Jess Carmen, Sirius Black" Jess groaned over this, and banged her head a few times, but still moved to sit next to him, since he was too stubborn to move to sit next to her.

Lily was trying to work out who was left, until she caught eyes with Jess. Their looks both reflected the other, saying Oh My God (I don't mean to offend anyone by using God, it sounds better then gosh) what has McGonagall done.

The room was silenced as four blue eyes glared at the others' eyes. Clearly Raiya and Kaylyn weren't exactly happy with this decision. Both girls were wishing the other was dead, and it had all started from one word: Photographic.

Raiya glided across the room, and sat next to Kaylyn. As soon as she had sat down, the tension in the room had increased and McGonagall was aware of this, but she continued to talk.

"You must wave your wand from left to right saying the words: erug if snart ot rehtona esle. Then you must picture in your head what you want the person to change into."

Lily had managed to change Remus' hair half yellow and half pink, since she wasn't concentrating very much and slightly disturbed by what was going on with Sirius and Jess and Kaylyn and Raiya.

Had she have looked at James, she would have been disturbed by him as well, since Ethan had changed James' nose into a beak, and James' hair was a rotting green colour. James had given Ethan a hook nose, a rat's tail and a cat's ears. Both boys were enjoying this, though if they'd had looked in a mirror, they would be appalled.

Jess was having fun aswell, since she had changed Sirius into a "little old lady" carrying a red handbag in kitten-heals and with pink afro hair. Needless to say Sirius wasn't happy with this at all and had changed Jess, so that now she had half a kangeroo's tail on her back, a shark's fin and green luminescent hair.

Kaylyn and Raiya however were changing each second. Each time the things worsened, as they're anger was released, (though Kaylyn has practically nothing to be angry about. I hate her guts in this chapter). Raiya was changing from half a cat and half a dog to being half a snake and a cat. Kaylyn had it worse, since Raiya was much more skilled at it, and knew how to concentrate enough. Kaylyn was changing from being half a fish, gulping for air, and half a frog to a toad to a small worm to a slug.

As McGonagall was going around the class, she stopped at their table, "Nice technique and concentration Raiya, but maybe you can channel it into something more pleasant".

Raiya looked blankly at her and back at Kaylyn and transformed her into a singing goldilocks. Kaylyn transformed Raiya into a gothic clown and Raiya transformed Kaylyn into a singing jester.

McGonagall called to everyone in the class, "Well done! Most of you have successfully achieved today's lesson. You may now return to your seats, and start working on what you have learnt, and how to channel your concentration into one thing. I expect this to be 15 ft long".

This time, the groans were increasingly louder than the time before, and none of the students were happy with McGonagall's demand.

Raiya gratefully went back to her seat, after changing Kaylyn back into her normal self. "Shame" Raiya thought to herself, "She was so much nicer when she couldn't talk, and was an animal".

James had gone back to his usual seat next to Sirius, and was hastily scribbling something down on parchment, he folded it over and sended it to Lily, it missed and went over to Jess, who threw it back at James but it hit Sirius.

"Oi! I know you may want my attention, because I'm so gorgeous, but you don't need to poke my eye out in the process". Sirius reacted, flicking his black hair out of his eyes, in an attempt to look supposedly "gorgeous".

Jess scoffed, "Ok then, you have now officially lost it, why would anyone want your attention, apart from McGonagall, who is now looking at you?" Jess finished in a whisper.

Sirius looked up at McGonagall, who was starring at him with a stern expression, "Can you tell me the answer Mr. Black?"

"Well I could, but then I'd have to kill you" Sirius replied grinning, knowing he'd get away with it.

McGonagall shook her head, "that is not the correct answer Mr. Black. Can anyone tell me the answer?"

She picked Lily's hand, "yes Miss Evans."

"The words we say for the transfiguration are old words that were created about 100 years ago. They symbolize concentration and hard work" Lily replied.

"Yes and No, Miss Evans" McGonagall said, "anyone else". McGonagall looked around at saw James waving his hand enthusiastically at her, "Yes Mr. Potter, and no silly remarks".

"Obviously not Professor. The words symbolize difference, in quick time change and they also symbolize the effects concentration and hard work can have". He winked at Lily.

Lily got extremely annoyed, that he had been right and she hadn't. "He's so annoying" she thought to herself, "he doesn't even work out of classes!"

(If he doesn't work, how does he know that and you don't Miss Evans? Hmmm Hmmmm Hmmmmmmmm)

Jess rubbed Lily's back, as though her pet had just died, "It's okay Lily, it's okay. It's just one question you don't know the correct answer to. It won't kill you."

Lily looked at her, as if to say that it would kill her. He was spoiling her reputation as the best in the class, and she put hours of study and hard work in. She looked across to the other side, remembering Kaylyn and Raiya's fight, through transfiguration.

Kaylyn was looking at McGonagall, looking as though she was paying attention, but really she was thinking about what had just happened. She saw him, and clearly she had burst out at Raiya, because of it. Kaylyn knew that it was "wrong" but they're two main reasons why she would not say sorry. 1. Raiya didn't even try and find out if there was something wrong with her, she just burst out. 2. Her own stubborn pride that wouldn't let her say sorry to Raiya.

Raiya was tapping her nails on the table with boredom, watching the clock and counting every second till transfiguration ended. The written work was so similar each time; the practical was the best part. As she had a flashback to the practical she had earlier, she clenched her fist and her eyes narrowed to slits, _**how dare she call me that, that term?!**_ She would have said something bad against Lily and Jess, but she had realized that she had no proper reason to be angry at them.

James started writing "JP LE FOREVER" on his piece of parchment, clearly suffering from the same boredom Raiya had (without the fury).

Finally McGonagall dismissed the class, and Raiya ran to catch up with Lily and Jess, "Hey, I'm following you guys to Charms; the moving staircases have something against me".

"Oh, you're talking to us now are you?" Jess asked, a few strands falling out of her loose bun of ginger hair, and hazel eyes questioning.

Raiya looked at her, "Ooooh, I sense anger! Yeah, I'm talking to you now, sorry about earlier, Kaylyn just annoyed me a bit".

"A bit? You almost shocked poor Evans to death, with your transfiguration skills, Ray" James said, adding Ray on, as a nickname, to annoy her even more.

"Jamie Wamie why are you calling me Ray? We are not on nickname bases." Raiya replied, using his own nicknaming tactic against him.

"The only person who can nickname me is Evans" James said, before quickly adding on, "and of course the marauders, and anyone I will be going out with soon...sooner than thought possible". (Hint Hint: Red- haired girl with green eyes).

"Wow, I wonder who he could be talking about?" Jess muttered under her breath.

"You'll never learn Potter, you'll never learn" Lily said sighing over dramatically causing Raiya to laugh.

"You'll see Evans, soon you will be going out with me, I'm too irresistible" James finished.

Sirius grinned at his friend, "actually your line is incorrect. Lily is sooner likely to chop your head off and boil it, and I'm the one that's too irresistible for everyone in the whole wide world."

"Because I am the one and only Sirius Black" Sirius said flashing a mysterious smile at a couple of girls walking out of the room, who immediately blushed and almost ran away.

Jess and Raiya scoffed at their arrogance. But then, that was "supposedly" to be expected, from "two people who came from rich families, and had people following around on their heels" Quote by Lily Evans, except when Lily had used it, she was describing how much an annoying prat James was.

Jess clapped a head to her forehead at them, "Come on, let's go catch up with Lily, their oddness might reach us and taint us for life".

Raiya made a shocked over-dramatic gesture, "No, we must break free (Gg lesson, Fri 5th July O7, people who go to the same skl as me) from them. Run Jess Run!"

Raiya and Jess ended up bolting down the corridor to Charms, Raiya following close after Jess. Their ginger and black hair flying as they bolted away to protect their own lives.

* * *

AN: Finally, I updated. Once again thanks to everyone for the reviews. Any corrections to spelling mistakes very welcome.

(Hopefully this time I will upload the next chapter on next Saturday!)

Preview ( this is for a chapter coming up, can't decide when it should be)

Raiya found herself walking up the cold stone steps, feeling a blast of air on her shoulders; she pulled her cloak tighter to her, and continued walking up the steps. This was somehow extremely eerie, too eerie for the place that she was going, until suddenly she heard,

"Well, Well Mancini's little friend" said a voice from behind her, sending chills down her spine. Now she knew what they were talking about. She was going to be dead in a few minutes, no not dead, she thought, slaughtered.

xxxx

Cassie93


	6. In Charms

Once Upon a Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

AN: This is the 5th chapter. Sorry for not posting last week, so you get two updates. But their both filler chapters so don't expect too much to happen.

Disclaimer: me no own anything

Chapter 5- In Charms

Professor Flitwick seemed to be very excitable in charms; he was waving his arms around in delight. He was also floating around the classroom a lot more than usual and very eager to start the lesson. He kept on like this, talking about something that was new to the school, for about five minutes. Each of his students were so bored by his twittering that some of their heads dropped into the books, and some were emitting low snores. The ones that hadn't fallen asleep were twitching with anxiety to ask him what exactly they would be doing. The majority of the classes weren't very happy with having to wait so long, as he kept babbling.

The marauders, however, were extremely happy by this sudden opportunity. Flitwick babbling didn't bother them. As long as anything wasn't confiscated from them, they were even happy with having a detention, to Lily's horror. During this period of time, the marauders were planning their next "animal" outing. Though Remus knew that he shouldn't be, and that he was putting his own friends in danger and betraying Dumbledore's trust, he was looking more and more forward to the next full moon. His friends made it more bearable, as he had to go through an awful time transforming into a werewolf, the Shrieking Shack was a mess inside because of his transformations.

Sirius looked up for inspiration, at the chalkboard behind the flittering Flitwick. Why he thought Charms would help them, he didn't know, and so paid no attention to what Flitwick was saying. Transfiguration lessons would have been a better subject to pay attention in. However, the marauders had stacked up on books in the library to become animaguses. It was a hard few months, as some of the books had completely irrelevant information about, "accidentally turning into squealing frogs". It had been one of the only times the marauders were seen reading library books. When they had returned from the library, to the Gryffindor common room, arms full of books, Lily had almost died of shock. The marauders in the library? The two things didn't really go well together.

Lily was listening to Flitwick, trying to catch any information that he was saying, but to no avail. Flitwick was just going on and on and on about how wonderful the new charm was. Not unlike James who kept going on and on pestering Lily to go out with him. She scowled slightly, if only he just stopped pestering her, and acknowledged that Slytherins didn't need to be bullied and pranked all the time by him, just because they were weaker than him.

Amy, a Hufflepuff, broke her train of thought by asking Professor Flitwick what he found that was so exciting, and what it was. The classroom was grateful for someone trying to get him to actually explain what they were meant to be doing during the lesson.

"Well, Miss Harper" Flitwick twiddled his thumbs together, "You as Sixth years will be learning the Carnifor Charm, it is quite a useful charm. If you are stranded without any found, you utter this one word and it will make food appear in front of him. This is very exciting, as I am one of the first over the country to be teaching this charm, as it is new in the syllabus."

Raiya looked at him unimpressed, and turned to Jess to mutter, "Why would we be stranded without any food, unless we were stuck in the middle of a desert? And, we would be able to apparate back to where we came from, if we were stranded".

"Why are you asking me, I don't know what goes through a titchy person's mind? Maybe his brain is too small to comprehend that" Jess muttered back, annoyed from being disturbed. Jess was plotting, plotting great things, and then she was interrupted.

"That was a bit bitchy Jess" Kaylyn gave her comments to the two girls. She was sitting behind them and couldn't stand not talking to them, because of her pride.

"Who was asking you, Queen of bitchy people?" Raiya snapped back to her, still annoyed by what had happened earlier before Transfiguration.

"Raiya, Kaylyn may have commented on your blood origin and called you a pureblood, and got angry with you. But you're not on the right either. You didn't exactly stay calm, did you, you got your own back on her in Transfiguration" Lily took a neutral side, as she always did, unless she was involved in the fight. Lily's deep green eyes were very pensive.

"Well, she shouldn't have bloody called me it in the first place!" Raiya's fury was now directed towards both Lily and Kaylyn. Raiya stood up, like the rest of the class had.

"Professor Flitwick, Raiya wants to demonstrate the charm you've just been explaining" Peter said, after being egged on by James and Sirius who were both grinning wickedly. Remus was being the wiser one of the four and staying quiet. Raiya's fury or vengeance could rival Lily's anger at James after he had pranked someone for no particular reason.

Raiya looked dumbfounded, no 1. by Peter speaking and no 2, by the fact that no-one had stood up. After she realized she was being watched by every single student in the room her face flushed, and she gave an awkward smile to try and cover it up. She went to the front having no clue whatsoever to what she was meant to do.

Flitwick looked very pleased that someone had opted to demonstrate and gestured to Raiya to begin by saying, "Ok Miss Rosiene (it's pronounced Ros-e-ne) you can demonstrate to us now".

Raiya stood up gaping like a fish for air, her face reddening by the second, "Erm…Proffesor.. I wasn't listening to you" she admitted, ashamed of herself. Charms and Transfiguration were the only subjects she did well in.

Flitwick looked very disappointed with her, "Well Miss Rosiene sit down, and next time I advise you to listen more carefully, you might miss something important".

The classroom was very quiet as Raiya went back to her seat, her black hair cloaking her apple red face. She sat down and started piling books all round the table, to hide herself from people's view. The marauders would pay for making her look like a fool in her favorite subject. Well actually it would be James and Sirius that would pay since it wasn't Peter's idea, and Remus knew not to anger her from previous years.

The marauders joke on Raiya, hadn't been much of a success with the class though, they just went back to normal after a couple of seconds. James and Sirius were starting to worry though, as Raiya kept quiet they could tell she was scheming something, and they were pretty certain it was to do with them. Remus had already warned them, around 150 times that day that they would have hell to pay from Raiya. It also didn't help that the prank on her was in her favorite lesson.

Everyone was practicing the charm in pairs. Fortunately for her she was paired up with James, so her revenge on him would be instant. She had to wait though for her revenge on Sirius, he had double coming his way, from his remark about his hearing. Remus shot a sympathetic look at James. Raiya was grinning evilly on her inside and looking more tolerant of him on the outside.

James looked at her, " Ok, I'm sorry, it was actually Sirius' idea, he seems to be annoying lots of people today" James said trying to get out of his pay-back.

Raiya ignored him and instead purposefully muttered something under her breath, causing James to sprout out duck legs and arms, and his head to transform into a duck's. ( basically he has a duck head, his own body with duck arms and legs). He was shouting something at her.

"Oh, I'm sorry I can't hear you, you might have to quack a bit louder" Raiya said enjoying the torture, enhancing it by muttering the Silencio charm and laughing. She could have plotted better revenge but she really couldn't be bothered at that moment.

Lily was watching Raiya with amusement, enjoying watching James getting a dose of his own medicine ( I hate that saying), and enjoying him being overpowered by Raiya who had proved him wrong. Raiya was both weaker and younger than him, and she was still able to get her own back on him.

An alarmed Lily saw Flitwick nearing over to them, and was sure that if Raiya hadn't said the silencio charm, she would have been in detention by now. For safety, Lily pointed her wand, underneath the table, in the direction of the desk Raiya was in, and whispered, "Finite Incantatum"

James' duck head disappeared to reveal a very disgruntled James Potter, "I said sorry, honestly, I think somewhere deep inside of you, you were meant to be a Slytherin. That was unnecessary torture".

"Hardly, I think it was very necessary torture" she joked, laughing out loud.

"Yeah, well it's not very funny" James said, "and I'm not actually sorry".

"Who cares, as long as I have revenge, my life is great, and you need not be sorry" Raiya laughed.

"Uh- huh and Jess, and Lily" he left out Kaylyn, because of the pure-blood thing, "say your not weird".

"I'm not weird, I'm just very hyper and obsessed with revenge" Raiya stuck her tongue out at him.

"Very mature Raiya, Very mature" James counter-responded with a smile.

Raiya grinned in response, James wasn't as bad as Lily made out sometimes, even Lily would smile at a few of his jokes, and some of his harmless pranks.

"Lily was right about you." Raiya commented, smiling slightly to herself.

"Evans was talking about me. Evans loooooves me, she wants to hugggggg me" James sung with glee.

"No, Evans does not love you or want to hug you, and Evans is definitely not happy with her "friend"" Lily looked like she was about to murder Raiya, if it wasn't committing a crime and she wouldn't have to go to Azkaban for it.

Instead, Lily dragged Raiya away from James, so nothing else would "accidentally" slip out of their conversation, and off to their next lesson, not speaking to her for the rest of them.

They passed by like a blur. Divination was useless, all the teacher predicated was that someone's dog would die, while she sounded shocked about this, she knocked over a couple of glasses that crashed on the floor.

The only people that Raiya was talking to were Jess, James and Remus, and some of her other friends. Needless to say, that day wasn't a particularly good one for the girls' friendship. The Pureblood thing had not died down, and Raiya wouldn't let it die down, no matter what Kaylyn said or did, and Lily was not at all happy about the information that James would have, sooner or later found out from Raiya.

Raiya was dreading that night in the Gryffindor Girls' dorms, Lily wouldn't let it go and Lily wouldn't be happy with her….At all.

* * *

AN: Please review. Next chapter is going to be really short and updated on Saturday, but now I need to do my drama.

Also check out my website at


	7. Red Lily

Once Upon a Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

AN: This is the 6th chapter. Sorry for not posting quicker, I got caught up with trying to read all the books again, and the last book Deathly Hallows! VERY SHORT CHAPTER! Some spoilers from Deathly Hallows.

Disclaimer: me no own anything

Chapter 6- Red Lily

Raiya, Lily and Jess left for the Gryffindor Girls' dorm, all highly aware of the silence where they could hear the wind blowing against the windows, in an attempt to get in. Jess was the only one who was speaking to both of them, however she was highly alert that something had happened between Lily and Raiya, therefore sensing that it wasn't the right time to intervene in that silence. It was un-natural and constant, until they reached the dorms, after people looking at them, sensing a lot of tension between them.

As soon as they entered the dorms, Lily's fury burst as Raiya was wincing bracing herself for what would come next, and a very long night. Lily wasn't a very happy bunny with Raiya. Both Jess, Raiya and the girls in the dorms, would realize this soon.

Jess kept silent, even though Raiya was one of her best friends, Lily's fury was too much of a threat to her, for Jess to defend Raiya. Raiya angry was really bad but compared to Lily's…..

"What the hell is wrong with you Raiya?" Lily glowered at her, glowing with temper, "I wouldn't have said anything if I'd know you'd go blabbing about it to the same person. I'd thought you'd stay quiet about it, for once in your life, but no, you had to go blabbing about it to everyone".

"No offence, Lily, but why are you so annoyed about it? You think that James would change don't you, if I told him? Well then, what the hell is your problem? You wanted him to change, you said it yourself, "he might stand a chance if he stopped pranking people and bullying Snape" Raiya replied, "Practically everybody knows that."

"Still! When you tell me and Jess secrets, we don't go telling the whole world about them, do we? Or would you like us to? I could just go to them and tell them absolutely everything that you ever said to us" Lily's green eyes flashed vehemently. She turned to Jess.

Jess raised her hands as though she was being arrested, "No comment. I abstain from the conversation" then she went back to her book.

Raiya looked at her, making a note to get her own back on Jess, for not defending her. It was clear, common knowledge that Lily only disliked James because of his pranks. Even so, she sometimes laughed at his pranks. However, Lily hadn't laughed at the ones directed towards Snape, before 5th year. Raiya suspected this might have been because he called her Mud-blood. Still, Raiya thought it was odd; Lily would defend Snape, when absolutely no-one else did.

"You know what Lily. If you don't properly tell him that, he'll never change!" Raiya exclaimed.

Lily opened her mouth to say something.

"Lily, it's no use lying saying you don't care if he changes or not. You obviously do!" Raiya continued, "You're going to miss your chance with him. He'll get over you, and you wouldn't even have told him."

Lily spoke, "He should already know that. Anyway, I don't care. He can go off with whoever he wants!"

Jess and Raiya both looked at her, "Uh-huh! We both really believe that! It's very convincing Lily." then they burst into silent laughter.

Lily sighed frustrated with them both, causing Jess and Raiya to start laughing out loud.

* * *

AN: Told you it was short.

Preview next chapter

Kaylyn twirled a blonde strand of her hair, turned her attention towards watching Lily who was watching James working with Raiya. Wheels clicked in Kaylyn's mind, something had happened in their Gryffindor dorms. Obviously something she was left out of once again. She sighed, but she would soon find out what had happened.

A piece of parchment had been charmed to fly above her head, Kaylyn attempted to grab it, but someone much taller than her had already caught it, and was reading it avidly. She cursed a word, that everyone would have gasped at her using.


	8. Raiya's Decisions

Once Upon a Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

AN: Sorry for the delay in the update. I caught Tonsillitis and was doing a project bible (complete collection) of my fanfiction. It includes banners, (on character analysis, plot line, wands, info on the marauders from the HP chapters, extra info like birth-dates blah blah blah. Basically it means longer, better, quicker chapter updates. Anyway, there's some SiriusOC moments at the end for one of my friends, who begged me with the threat of killing me after the holidays...lol.

Disclaimer: J.K. owns HP. I merely use it for opportunities to fantasize.

Chapter 7- Raiya's decisions

As the sun rose in the Gryffindor girls' and boys' dorms, the first few people stirred in their sleep. Each and every one wishing that the sun would sink behind the indigo sky and ghost white clouds. It may have guaranteed them a few more hours before charms and spells were rammed down their heads.

Most were faced with the dilemma not completing their 15 ft long parchment homework they had been set. Most would be result to McGonagall's lecturing words that "deadlines must be met! How you will cope in your jobs I do not know!"

So they would be rewarded with a detention: either scrubbing the trophies or cleaning the bathrooms where Moaning Myrtle had been at work.

The girls that had completed their work were too tired or too lazy to want to wake up.

However, it was common knowledge and occurrence that a black haired, blue eyed girl would be up at the crack of dawn. Making sure that everyone knew that she was peppy and bright. When it came to the prospect of lessons though, she hated them. Today was no exception.

"Rise and Shine good ladies of the dorm, there's a great big beautiful tomorrow, shinning through the windows, waiting to be let in!" Raiya called in a high-pitched voice cuing groans all over the room.

"Shut up Raiya! Just shut up! Most of us need beauty sleep; clearly you obviously don't get any!" Jess huffed to a chorus of oooohs.

If the girls weren't already awake, they certainly now were from Jess.

Lily, Jess and Raiya descended to the Hall in silence. Raiya: wondering why Jess was angry at her morning ritual while not realizing how annoying it got every single morning. Jess: being well aware that the silence was her fault and Lily: not wanting to break the mounting tension.

Raiya sat down at their house's table, taking in her surroundings and realizing how much attention and time she didn't spend with people other than Jess and Lily. The Slytherins were extremely pleased and joyful at something. The Ravenclaws, miraculously, weren't studying and The Hufflepuffs were being their usual chatty and carefree selves.

Raiya's eyes then lingered around her own table.

As usual, the obsessed sluts of the table were crowded over a magazine. Many of the girls were gossiping aimlessly, the rest just talking about homework and random topics. The Quidditch team were going over their new tactics, with the exception of James.

James and the marauders were laughing, Peter included in the joke and enjoying his inclusion. James was grinning at something one of them had said, Remus shaking his head at them but still laughing with them. Sirius replied with something, then James responded and the four of them burst out with laughter.

Raiya smiled to herself, it was great that all four of them had such a great friendship; Raiya only had that friendship with Jess. Even though, Lily had a great sense of humour, Raiya was always on eggshells around her.

James and Lily had sooo much in common, if only Lily would actually try and see it. She misjudged from his pranks, which were admittedly quite cruel, and she didn't understand why he was liked. For one, they both had a brilliant sense of humour and optimism at the worst of times. Would it have been that hard for Lily to actually go out with him?

Her gaze flickered from the two people she was thinking about. Why couldn't Lily just get over it?!! Raiya caught James' eye, accidentally, who smiled and waved back to her. A smile which she returned with happiness, to Lily's surprise.

Lily sent Raiya a questioning glance, while wondering to herself why James and Raiya had become so friendly so quickly. Raiya had turned James into a duck for Merlin's sake!

Lily watched Raiya, who was figuring something out. Lily's eyes narrowed and her mind set to work. Was Raiya planning something with them? It didn't seem like Raiya to be working on their pranks, though. Jess and Raiya's pranks were only directed towards Snape and the Slytherins. They were nowhere near as cruel as the Marauders, (with the exception of Remus, who was the only intellectual one) and nowhere near as unpredictable.

The bell for their first class sounded, and Lily watched Raiya pick up her bag, fling it around her shoulders and leave the hall hurriedly, her now frizzy black hair swishing at the front of her neck.

Lily tried to follow her but was stopped by Jess, who had just caught up with her, and stirred her in a completely different direction to Raiya's. Lily sighed disappointedly but then realized Raiya would have probably been going off to Charms, and Jess and her had History of Magic so she wouldn't have been able to follow Raiya anyway. Lily just hoped that if the marauders and Raiya were in the same class, they didn't get up to anything troublesome.

Raiya entered Charms with the full intention of sitting in the second row and furthest away as possible from the Marauders. Though she didn't mind Remus and her friendship with James was growing, she still didn't trust Sirius and Peter.

Flitwick had other intentions though. He didn't seem to have noticed that during his last lesson, James' head had been metamorphosized (AN: I am well aware this isn't a word) into a duck's. Instead he seemed to have thought that they had worked well as a pair. Sirius thought otherwise that the pair was such a good idea.

"Please no, spare me from my torture!!" he cried in a plee, causing Peter to laugh hyperactively through many of his squeaks of glee.

Raiya raised an eye at him and turned to James, "what exactly did you tell your highly mature and dramatic drama queen that's over here?"

"Oh, just that you were an ex-Slytherin mass-murderer who would torture anyone who did something against her, or stood in her way" Remus replied casually, grinning up from his textbook, "obviously Sirius loved this and found it highly amusing".

Raiya laughed, "Well...James did get one of his points right. I will have revenge on anyone who does something against me, be it small or big" she measured out small and big with her thumb and fore-finger, "I'm sure you can figure out what's fiction from fact"

"OOOOOH I'm sooo scared, I might be turned into a chicken if I do something against you" Sirius smirked.

Raiya looked at him with icy blue eyes, " _**If**_ you do something against me? You already have Black. Plus James suffered little, I was merciful, I was in a good mood. You however keep on antagonising me so be wary"

Raiya's eyes lightened up immensely, "Just a warning" she punched Sirius arm half-heartedly before continuing on her way to the desk. Leaving all of them including Sirius very confused as to her rapid threatening to light-hearted mood change.

The lesson progressed and Flitwick had actually made a wise decision putting James and Raiya together. The two worked very well together, they were quite a pair when not playfully attacking the other or grinning at something the other said.

Raiya had been quietly deciding something, battling with her stubborn conscious and the "right" thing to do. She scribbled something down on a piece of parchment. It took her 5 minutes to persuade herself to actually send it.

Kaylyn had been avidly reading the pages from the textbook they had been assigned to read, before noticing something hovering above her. A piece of parchment had been charmed to fly above her head. Kaylyn attempted to grab it, but someone much taller than her had already caught it, and was reading it eagerly. She cursed a word that everyone would have gaped at her using.

He read the parchment frowning and not understanding what the writer had meant by it. He glanced down at Kaylyn, who was glaring up at him, and smirked to himself. He scrunched up the parchment, muttered a charm, so that Kaylyn wouldn't have been able to read it and threw it in the bin.

Kaylyn made a sound of frustration at him, and let her eyes flicker from person to person wondering who had sent it. They rested on Raiya who was looking at her pointedly and with anticipation as to a response. Kaylyn tried to mouth something but was swallowed by the sound of the bell and the scraping of the chairs.

Kaylyn attempted to find Raiya throughout the day and through the lessons that they had together to no avail. Kaylyn was filled with eagerness at the thought that Raiya was talking to her again, sending her frustration for him through the roof. What could Raiya have wanted?

Tick Tap Tick Tap Tap Tap Tick Tick Tap Tap. Raiya's nails drummed on the library table against the ticking of the library clock. So Kaylyn had decided not to come. She growled with annoyance, she should have known that Kaylyn wouldn't have helped her ever since Kaylyn called her "pure-blood". Raiya made another sound of frustration at Kaylyn and left. She'd have to figure out a way to do it herself.

Raiya left the library, and ran to catch up with Lily who was coming back from Dumbledore's office, from their latest prefect meeting.

Lily looked at her inquiringly.

"Library" Raiya responded.

"You've been gone for ages, Raiya. Did you take a plane to China before coming back?"

Raiya merely looked at her, well aware that Lily was being bitter towards her.

"I just hope it doesn't have anything to do with Potter. You've been pretty friendly to him and his friends lately Raiya" Lily said searchingly.

"cough James Remus cough James Remus"

"Huh?" Lily asked Raiya confused.

"Of course not. I was just doing some reading" Raiya bit her lip, she never was the best at lies, especially not to Lily, who had some sort of lie-detector implanted in her brain.

"Then why didn't you get any of the books you were reading out?" Lily quipped back.

"The librarian wasn't there".

"Ok... Raiya" Lily said dubiously.

Raiya searched around the corridor, as discreetly as she thought possible.

_**No, not there. Nop. No Sign. I should just give up. Sirius…**_

After a few seconds

_**No, I should just wait until tomorrow to talk to him.**_

"Beezert had found the first..."

"Lily, I need to go to the toilets" Raiya cut in Lily's speech that she hadn't been listening to at all, "Don't wait for me".

_**Too late.**_

Lily nodded suspiciously and left, drawing out a piece of parchment from her bag.

Raiya hid in the toilets, watching Lily leave down the corridor, red hair swinging from side to side.

_**Wait**__** Wait Wait Wait Now.**_

Raiya jumped out of the toilets, in front of Sirius, grabbed onto his collar, shocking him, and pulled him into the nearest broom closet to the toilets.

Sirius smirked, "Raiya, why are we in a broom closet together?"

"Because I thought it would be fun" Raiya said sarcastically.

"What kind of fun Rosiene?" Sirius said inching closer.

"Have I mentioned how perverted you are Black?" Raiya said disgusting.

"Well...we are in a broom closet Raiya" Sirius replied.

Raiya pushed him away sharply, "You know, I should have pulled James in here."

"Why? You have a thing for James?" Sirius asked slightly put off.

"Merlin No!" Raiya looked even more put off, "Broom closets don't only mean making out Sirius".

Sirius grinned, "In my world they do."

Raiya looked at him appalled, " I knew you would react like this. Ok, just sit down and listen"

Sirius raised an eyebrow and Raiya folded her own arms waiting for him impatiently.

He sat down, stretching his legs purposefully causing Raiya to trip over.

"You are so bloody annoying!"

Sirius grinned in response.

Raiya rolled her eyes, "WereinabroomclosetbecauseLilywouldhavebeensuspiciousifIjusttalkedtooneofyoucasually.Kaylyndecidednottohelpmesoithadtobeabroomclosetnexttothegirls'toilets.SoLilywouldassumeIwenttothetoilet" she babbled hurriedly.

"Huh?" Sirius asked confused.

Raiya re-started, "I needed to talk to James, with no-one seeing me, so a broom closet was the only thing I could think of. I couldn't find James or Remus anywhere"

"There's the condescended version for you, the intellectual one's probably too hard for you to understand".

Sirius ignored her last comment, "what did you want to say to James?"

"Room of Requirement, after curfew. Tell him it's about JLPE" Raiya said, managing to stand up, and headed over to the door.

"How do you know about the Room of Requirement?" Sirius asked surprised.

Raiya smiled mysteriously. Sirius only saw her through the door crack, "You're not the only one who lurks around after midnight"


	9. Journeys to the Room of Requirement

Once Upon a Hogwarts../The Choices That You Make

AN: Well. It has two titles now, I think I prefer the second one, much shorter and to the point and true to the plot..Anway. I finally updated.Thanks for all the reviews and sorry for the wait.

Disclaimer: Me no owney.

Chapter 8 Part 1- Journeys to the Room of Requirement

Raiya walked as softly as her shoes, that barely matched the heel regulation, would allow her to. She treaded lightly on her tip toes towards the warm common room, evaluating the decision she had made to help James. She crossed her fingers in the hope that Lily would only find out, after and if they succeeded.

She pushed lightly on the door, only for it to make a loud creaking noise as she entered. She froze, highly aware of any movement around her from the girls. The only movement she saw was one of the girls turning round in their bed. Everyone else appeared to be sleeping.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Raiya's POV**

Saturday passed quickly but not un-eventfully. During the day nothing much happened, James was ( if at all possible) more cheerful and around lily more than normal. I had reacted casually; as if I had nothing to do with it, but somehow I knew that Sirius had told James about the plan, though how much of the night he told him, I didn't know. I had been talking to James about my plan in previous lessons but none of us actually meant it, until I told Sirius. I expected James to be over-excited and had to admit that I was too. Though I knew that at some point the plan would crash and burn. I didn't have much faith in the marauders. I was only just getting to know James, Remus was ok, I was still a bit wary of making friends with Peter and I only tolerated Sirius, we weren't the worst of enemies but we weren't the best of friends either. But I still walked out of the dorms that night on the fact that I would regret not going.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**3****rd**** person**

Raiya slipped out from the dorms, trying to be soundless as she left, quite anxious but still eager to go just to see what would happen.

Raiya found the place that the marauders had given her directions to, just as well because it didn't exactly stand out from the others. Raiya frowned considerably; all James had told her was that a door opens to the room of requirement. She had heard whispers about it, and how to get in. Raiya frowned deeper, she never believed rumours though, she was too aware if people were trying to trick her. She sighed deeply and knocked on where she thought the door to be, feeling considerably stupid. If the care-taker was to come out and find her now…

A door formed and opened slightly in the wall, and only James' floating head popped out. Raiya backed into the wall, "ok, whatever you are please stay away from me!"

3 voices snickered from inside the door. Raiya looked shocked and then realisation dawned on her, of course it would be the marauders.

Raiya rolled her eyes slightly angry with them, "you do realise it wouldn't take me that long to get back to the dorms" well, it was a lie, but she felt that it would be effective, especially considering James' "need" to go out with Lily.

"So?" James and Sirius asked together.

Remus shook his head chuckling and Peter was a bit confused at what was going on, "didn't Raiya say she would help James?"

"Yeah…?" James said

"So then why is she leaving?" Peter asked

"It seems that we've aggravated her" Sirius smirked, lounging on the wall behind him.

"Oh dear, someone block my ears, I think I've heard a lie" Raiya said sarcastically.

"Awww poor Ray" James grinned and put an arm around her, "we're all bullying her"

Raiya glared at James, but then after seeing the teasing sparkle in his eyes, she smiled slightly.

"It seems you do have a crush on James" Sirius grinned, knowing that it would get to her.

Raiya scowled, "Even if I did have a crush on James, which I don't, at least it wouldn't be you!"

"Oooooh I'm hurt" Sirius mocked putting a hand on his heart in pain, " I'm sure if we spent a few more minutes in a broom closet, you'd get to like me" Sirius raised his eyebrows suggestively.

Remus noticed and noted the "more" in the sentence, wondering what Sirius was getting at but saying nothing.

James watched between them like a tennis match.

"Oh, Black, just go flush yourself down a toilet!"(AN: tehehee Night World) "I'd rather you do that then me get sent to Azkaban for cursing you"

"Good you can join your family there" He replied smoothly with a dark tone.

Raiya straightened her back, like a cat when it gets ready to pounce, but merely turned to Remus, "can you remind this idiot" she pointed to Sirius, "that I'm only doing this for his best friend and Lily's best interest, but that isn't exactly relevant right now"

"Are you sure that it wasn't just a rouse to get me in a broom closet?" Sirius said.

"I wonder whether you do understand that a minute ago you were talking against my family, and now you're trying to make it sound as though I'm infatuated by you" Raiya said calmly, taking deep breaths in and out.

"I'm incredibly versatile" he said smoothly

"I'll bet" she said sarcastically under her breath.

"You know what I think you feel very powerfully towards me, and you don't know how to control it so you let it out in your anger. Plus we all know that you don't exactly get along with your parents"

Raiya almost did slap him there, if only James hadn't pulled her back, "I am so tempted to just kill you right now!"

"You know I think you just want me!" he replied

Raiya's anger burst, "You know what I think you can do? You can go and..."

Remus interrupted her by stepping in between them and silencing Raiya with a loud Okay.

"Sirius shut up, stop provoking Raiya. Raiya calm down, you should know better than to shout at Sirius, he would only continue, and then you'd probably start duelling and have detention until the rest of your years here, or just be expelled"

Both Raiya and Sirius were silenced at the prospect of being expelled. Neither of them wanted to go back to their families, the pure-blood fanatics were just a bit to over the top for them to want to actually go back.

Raiya was completely deflated and turned away just as Sirius did.

"Sooo.." James said after an awkward silence, only to be greeted with blank stares.

"Tree hugging people that consume chicken at midnight!" Sirius shouted.

The rest looked at each other, then at Sirius laughing at his randomness.

"I'm sorry, what exactly was that?" James asked snickering.

"Admittedly, it was funny" Raiya said with a small smile on her face.

"Thank you very much Miss Rosiene" Sirius replied.

"You're welcome Mr Black" Raiya said curtly.

(AN: It's their way of addressing each other politely at pure-blood parties, or when they are fuming at each other)

"But how welcome am I?" he asked smirking.

"I think the question actually is, how much longer are you going to keep up with this?" Raiya asked

"That is classified information, can't tell. Though I can most probably say for the next 2 years"

"Yay" Raiya said dripping with sarcasm, "If I don't hex you at all, I really think I will need therapy" Raiya sighed, smiling slightly.

Sirius grinned back, "That is something I can provide"

Raiya groaned, "You never give up do you?"

"Nop" he ginned.

"Ok, now that the twenty question and Sirius' answers are over, can we figure out how I am going to go out with Lily?" James asked.

"Now look who's asking questions" Sirius grinned

"Well it's more like one question" Peter piped in.

"Yeah, the question of his life" Remus said grinning

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: The banner to this chapter is on the top of my homepage Also when I will next update is on there, plus any important news. Sirius doesn't want to go out with Raiya, he just likes annoying her. Ok that's all the notes I think... Merry X-Mas evverybody!! Please review!


	10. Journeys to the R of Requirement Part 2

Once Upon a Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

AN: Yayyy!! New chapter. Sorry for taking ages to upload, my last upload was at Christmas so I am really sorry…

Chapter Dedications: All my reviewers and Greengirlstar and DMC Fan for constantly nagging me at school...

Disclaimer: I own Raiya, Jessica (Jess), Emily and Kaylyn and any other people you don't recognize. J.K owns all else.

--

Recap ( Chapter 8 part 1)

"James was more cheerful around Lily. I had reacted casually; as if I had nothing to do with it, but somehow I knew that Sirius had told James about the plan, though how much of the night he told him, I didn't know. I had been talking to James about my plan in previous lessons but none of us actually meant it, until I told Sirius."

"But I still walked out the dorms that night on the fact that I would regret not going."

Chapter 8 part 2 – Journeys to the Room of Requirement

Raiya drummed her fingers against the table waiting impatiently for them to notice her. The marauders were laughing together and as much as Raiya knew and understood that they were good friends, to put it bluntly it was a little bit annoying considering she was making an effort to be there, and she was doing it behind her friend's back.

As soon as the laughter died down, Raiya waved sarcastically, "I'm glad some of us are having fun."

"Aww my little ray of sunshine, I fully appreciate your existence, sorry for leaving you." James said grinning and enveloping her in a tight hug.

"Yeah, you might want me to be alive if you need help with a certain red-head." Raiya replied; keen to escape from his bone-crushing hug.

James grinned widely and then his face changed into a genuine smile, "I really am happy that you agreed to help me."

Raiya smiled briefly before responding with "Yeah, Yeah, spare me the waterworks."

Sensing a sort of anger/sadness coming off from Raiya, Remus placed a comforting arm around her shoulder, "that sounded slightly bitter Raiya."

"Lily and Jess refuse to talk to me and I'm still annoyed with Kaylyn, sorry if that spoils the atmosphere for you." Raiya said sarcastically.

Remus choose to ignore her sarcastic comment, intent on figuring out what had happened between the three friends, with the exception of Kaylyn ( whatever had happened there was pretty clear to him), "Did you do anything to upset them?"

Raiya slumped back against the sofa closing her eyes briefly, "I may have woken them up a few minutes before they wanted."

"Before or after 6." Peter piped in.

"It might have been 5." Raiya replied, "What?!" she responded to 4 pairs of incredulous and doubting eyes looking at her.

Remus stated, "They might not have been used to waking up at 5."

Sirius gasped, "Early!! Godforsaken hour!"

James' response was, "You woke them up at 5?!"

Peter ended the series of comments with "5 is too early!!"

(AN: They say all this at the same time)

"It's not that big a deal, they'll get over it." Remus pitched in at the end, after realising they had just pelted Raiya with reasons that she was wrong, and Raiya didn't take being wrong well.

"Not that big a deal?? It's 5!" Sirius' voice was broken off by James' hand muffling it.

"Thanks, but I thought James had the problem." Raiya smiled "No offence James."

"None taken, Ray." James said shrugging it off.

Sirius muttered something about broom-cupboards, Raiya and James and being too friendly.

Raiya turned to Sirius "Are you ever going to let me live that down?"

Sirius grinned cockily, "No. One day in your future you will thank me as you will be thinking about your lack of a lo-"

"Moving on" Raiya interrupted, desperate not to hear what Sirius was about to finish that sentence with, "it's already eleven and we haven't done anything."

Sirius complained, "Maybe if you hadn't of taken so long."

Raiya barely looked at him, "Yeah, well you try escaping from the girls' dorms without waking any of them up. Most of them are really light sleepers when they want to be."

--10 mins later--

Raiya had been drinking cup after cup of hot chocolate to keep her awake and also to keep her occupied while the marauders had began to forget she was there again.

Raiya began humming the tune to "Hotel California" (by The Eagles) loudly, grabbing the marauders' attention.

"I really should thank the world for music more often." Raiya muttered

"So I don't think we've covered this but if I'm going to help James win Lily over, I have a few conditions..." Raiya started

"Sure" James said grinning "anything..."

"Careful James, this **is** Rosiene, she may be planning on changing us into death-eaters before helping you with Lily." Sirius stated with a warning tone in his voice

"I am actually going to kill you Sirius Black." Raiya said simply but with a sing-song quality to it.

"Yeah so, these rules." Remus spoke up.

Raiya counted off her fingers, "Number one: I retain my right to stop whenever I want. Two: If there's anything I think that may harm Lily in any way I will not have any part in it. Three: My homework and schoolwork will always take priority."

"Sounds good." James said in a dream-like manner while day-dreaming about him and Lily.

"I'm sure the fields of green and running to each other can wait till you're actually sleeping." Sirius smirked

Raiya allowed herself to smile slightly, "Speaking of dreams, one has to get back to the dorms. Adios mis amigos." she said before hugging James quickly and waving to the rest of them.

--

A couple of minutes later the boys left the room of requirement with James singing at a volume just below one which would have alerted Peeves and the care-taker.

"I still sing better than you." Sirius stated

On entering the boys' dorms James had now adopted a sing-song voice and a tune to the words of "Lily and James, green and hazel."

James grinned suddenly as if making a ground-breaking discovery, "Evans completes me. Hazel eyes. Hazel equals green and brown." (AN: Lol don't ask. I was tired. Also I have to thank Emily for that too.)

Sirius shook his head mockingly, "He hasn't even had fire-whiskey."

Remus snickered slightly at this. James hadn't heard Sirius' retort and Peter was already fast asleep.

"Night Prongs. Night Padfoot." Remus called.

"Night Moony." James and Sirius called back, James still in his over-joyous voice.

Sirius shook his head slightly before turning on his side and smiling. He thought to himself that it was good that someone on Lily's "side" was helping out. Even though she was a Rosiene, she definitely wasn't as bed as her father.

--

Raiya tip-toed across the corridors to the girl's dorms; extremely aware of any small movements or un-expected noises that she heard

She sighed softly as she reached the dorms, walking over to her bed; she got in quietly and pulled the covers over her. Just as she was shifting position, her blue eyes (AN: Lol I was so tired, I wrote ice on the paper) came face to face with two eyes of green.

* * *

AN: Decided to update earlier. Couldn't be bothered to wait. The next chapter is being released next week. I'm hoping to release a chapter per week but reviews really do help me to update quicker, so please please please review!! That's all..

xxxCassie93xxxxx

PS: If you want to see what Raiya looks like manga style, I'll be uploading the picture to my website which you can find by going to my profile and clicking on homepage


	11. Keeping and Telling

**Once Upon a Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

AN: New Chapter… End of holidays soon :( . Ah well... Went to see Into The Hoods on the 20th which was amazing! It's my B-day in 3 days :)

Disclaimer: I own nothing

**Chapter 9-Keeping and Telling**

"Hey Lily" Raiya said tepidly, wondering why her luck and karma had caused the one person she had been trying to avoid to be sleeping in the bed next to hers.

"Hello Raiya, any reason why your bed hasn't been slept in tonight?" Lily's green eyes flashed and though it was late in the night they were alert as ever.

"I was…"Raiya started, her brain trying to work out a suitable enough reason why she hadn't been in the dorm rooms for 2 hours.

"Forget it Raiya, you're not going to tell me the truth and I'd rather you not lie to me about what you're doing. I just think that sometimes you forget that even though I'm a prefect, I'm your friend also. You can talk to me, you know" Lily replied.

Lily's words had such genuine heart behind them that Raiya seriously thought about telling the truth of her whereabouts, but Raiya settled with just hugging Lily, as she had claimed part of her loyalty to the marauders, and telling Lily would destroy the plans, Raiya's friendship with Lily and lower the possibility of Lily going out with James (which was low enough already).

Lily hugged Raiya book, unsure of what was going through Raiya's mind; Raiya seldom gave hugs unless she wasn't completely over-excited and on a sugar rush.

After saying their goodnights to each other, and silently agreeing to not speak on the topic unless it came up again, they fell asleep.

Jess had been one of the first to leave the dorms in the morning. Lily noted that she and Raiya still didn't seem to be on the best terms with each other. Raiya's friendship relationships were on a bit of a melt-down. Raiya and Jess seldom had arguments with each other; and even if they did it usually got sorted out. Raiya and Kaylyn was another matter completely. It was unlikely they would become friends any time soon and it was harder to do as they didn't see as much of each other as they would if they were in the same house.

Raiya, for one of the first times in her time at Hogwarts, woke up late, leaving it to Lily to be the one to nudge her into existence.

They both walked down to the Hall, not speaking much, but this wasn't due to tension, both Raiya and Lily had things to think about and ponder.

Someone looking at them walking beside each other would have seen so many differences: Raiya's skirt was two inches above her knee and not exactly neat, whereas Lily's was longer than the rules, pressed and ironed. Raiya's hair was dark as night, and Lily's was as light as the day.

At the Gryffindor table, the usual people could be seen in the same places. Jess was still opposite Raiya but was talking to other people in the house. Lily was sitting next to Raiya and talking only sparingly, she had the prefects meeting that night to think about. The marauders as usual were in the middle, "from their need to have the most attention" Lily commented silently.

As Lily was taking in all that was happening at the table, her eyes caught on James whose smile was wide enough to fall off his face. He looked at Raiya and if at all possible, his smile widened.

Lily was puzzled, to say the least, she'd suspected that James and Raiya were becoming friendlier, but she didn't understand why James would be smiling that much and even more at Raiya. Unless…

"Hey Raiya, are you going out with James" Lily asked looking at her calmly.

Raiya choked on her apple juice and Jess held back a laugh, letting a smile just graze her lips.

"No! Why?" Raiya asked whilst checking and drying where the apple juice had spilt.

Lily pointed over to James and as Raiya took in James' ecstatic expression she laughed, "He's like a kid on candy".

"I wonder what the candy is… or should I say who?" Jess commented, her hazel eyes twinkling with mischievousness.

"Nice Jess. Very nice" Raiya said sarcastically, "are we talking now?"

"Well, it depends on the situation. If there's a good comment to be made we're talking." Jess said smiling

Raiya grinned, "That's the Carmen I know!" (AN: Carmen is Jess' second name)

"After all, without my black-haired blue eyed friend, who would there to be insane with?"

"Very true. Very true" Raiya nodded her head in agreement, 1000 times happier than she had been a couple of hours ago in the night.

"Guess what JAMES just did?!" Lily said, sipping her water casually.

Jess and Raiya responded exactly the same, "what did you just say?"

"It got your attention, didn't it? We have lessons to get to" Lily replied

The girls linked arms and walked down the hall. Well... Raiya and Jess were skipping and dragging Lily behind them.

Wednesday was marked by two main events. One of these included a, short but not sweet, duel between James and a first year Slytherin.

--1st event: The Duel--

James was on the left, flanked by Sirius right behind him and Peter standing close by, but not too close so as not to get involved. A bunch of supporters were right beside them. The Slytherin was on the right, standing by himself.

James only had to perform a few spells, and the Slytherin scarpered off with a bleeding lip and scratches on his face to James' amusement. He celebrated and cheered with Sirius and his supporters.

Lily, who had just been coming out from the corridors with Raiya, flew to the scene instantly, "Potter! You couldn't resist could you, the boy was on his own, leaving you with all your fans and friends. You're so cold-hearted! 10 points from Gryffindor and 5 from Slytherin!"

Sirius was appalled, "You'd take more points from your own house than from Slytherin?!"

"Yes, I am! You're older; you should know better!" Lily said and walked off, her red hair swishing in the wind.

James caught Raiya's eye from where she was standing at the exit of the corridor, saw her sigh sadly and walk off.

--End of 1st event--

The second event was one that had been planned since the weekend, therefore giving Raiya less of a chance to cancel. And so… Wednesday at 8 o'clock found her walking to the Room of Requirement and thinking about what she got herself into.

"Hi" Raiya said simply, knowing that it was enough to gain their attention.

James ran a hand through his hair nervously, "We thought you wouldn't come".

"So did I" Raiya said dropping on a sofa, "until I remembered that I'd promised".

James' expression lightened, "Thank You!"

"No comment from you today?" Raiya asked Sirius.

"Nop" Sirius said simply, looking off into the distance.

"Ok then" Raiya said, "About the duel, that is obviously not the way to go to get Lily to go out with you James"

James looked at her with confused hazel eyes, "How else am I supposed to impress her?"

Raiya looked at him dubiously, "Do you duel people to impress Lily or to keep you're popularity?"

James opened his mouth to argue, but then closed it shamefully realizing that Raiya was right.

"Exactly" Raiya said.

The rest of the meeting was taken up by Raiya explaining why James should avoid duelling and the fact that to Lily it made him look cowardly, especially with unfair advantages. It took so long to explain because James kept protesting at himself being cowardly. Remus also pitched in with comments of how Lily would probably be a lot more impressed if James altered his personality or showed more of the side he showed around the marauders and Raiya.

Raiya left the room 1hr and 30 mins later, happy that she would be able to relax when she entered the dorms. She'd do some homework, read a bit and then happily go to sleep. Only luck would have it if she couldn't.

"Hi Raiya" Jess said with a dark undertone to the words, "where have you been for the past (hmmm) let's say 1hr?"

Raiya was taken aback: Jess wasn't one to ask people where they had been, unless she had a good reason. Jess believed in personal privacy, and Raiya loved her as a friend even more because of the space that she gave people if they needed it.

"I…erm…I" Raiya failed to complete her sentences under the gaze that Jess was giving her.

Jess realizing that Raiya, due to pressure might crack, prodded her a little bit more, "Raiya, please tell me. We've been friends for ages, what is there that you couldn't tell me? You're not talking about it to Lily, and we're both worrying. If it's something you don't want to tell Lily, I won't tell her."

Raiya looked torn, "But I promised them!"

Jess looked at her, sad that she had to subject her friend to spilling information she didn't want to, but she was still worried about her "Look, unless them is a bunch of dark followers for You Know Who, I don't think they'll mind **that** much".

Raiya was silent

It was Jess' turn to look shocked, "It is?! Isn't it?!"

Raiya was quick to respond, "NO!"

"Fine, I'll tell you, but promise not to say anything." Raiya continued, " I decided to help James get Lily to go out with him."

Jess ran across to her and hugged her tightly, "I'm so glad it's not the Dark Arts. You do have your Dark moments you know…especially your eyes, they can get bloody freaky sometimes!"

Raiya laughed happy to be reunited with her best friend. Though it didn't take her long to wonder whether in the near future darkness was what was waiting for her.

* * *

AN: Woo, favourite line of mine so far…( see above)..


	12. Raiya's rules

**Once Upon a Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

AN: I'm back!!! :) I know….. it's been ages, almost a year since my last update. But I promise to write faster and stop putting it off. So I give people permission to pester me if I need to be pestered.

Without further ado…here is the next chapter of the fan fiction.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my characters

Chapter 10- Raiya's rules

The first few weeks of autumn passed in a blur. Crisp brown leaves on Hogwarts grounds gave way to colder days and the Hogwarts students found themselves needing to wrap up in huge coats or warm themselves by the soft crackling fire of the common room.

The Gryffindors were no exception to this and they were all either cosied up by the fire on the armchairs or enjoying the warmth of the common room on cushioned chairs with parchment spread out over the wooden tables. Many of those on armchairs were relaxing, the thought of homework and three foot long parchment essays off the thoughts of many; the marauder's especially, even Remus found himself avoiding his work.

"Winter's not very good for me" he started only to be cut off by an alert James, Peter and Sirius.

"Does it have anything to do with your furry problem?" Sirius asked lowering his voice, fearing that somebody would overhear.

"No winter's just distracting me from my studies" he commented simply.

James and Sirius groaned and Peter rolled his eyes and commented saying "Of course it has something to do with studying"

James added on "You work too hard Mooney. I know you're a prefect but you a marauder and marauder laws must be upheld"

"We solemnly swear we are up to no good!" James and Sirius hi- fived at the same time giving way to laughter.

From the distance, as Lily had refused to be any closer to Potter, Raiya allowed a smile to graze her face. At least if James wasn't Lily's model of perfection he still had a sense of humor and Raiya knew that Lily did find herself amused at times only to mask it with feelings of anger and contempt towards him. Both Lily and James had the need to live life to the full, and they both knew how to have fun, even though Lily was much more controlled than James.

Lily watched Raiya out of the corner of her eye inquisitively; Lily left her feather quill resting on the piece of parchment and decided to continue her questioning of Raiya's relationship with the marauders.

"Hey Raiya, you still haven't explained why you've become such good friends with Potter and his friends" Lily said Potter with distaste and suspicion evident in her tone of voice.

"Really, I'm sure we've had this conversation before. Or are you going to keep asking me about it?" Raiya said annoyed.

She felt extremely conflicted with Lily being one of her good friends and James' reliance on her to bring him and Lily closer. Being blunt was the only way she could try and block Lily from finding out her plans with the marauders, but it still didn't make her feel any better when lying or avoiding Lily's questions.

Raiya softened her tone, "I guess I just saw the James you keep failing to see. You really need to let your anger go slightly"

Lily ignored Raiya's comment, refusing to understand it, and instead with a "humph" she returned to her essay on potions, leading her thoughts to Severus and him calling her a mudblood. Lily sighed deeply replacing a strand of red hair behind her ear.

"What are you thinking about?" Raiya asked

" Snape and the lake last summer" Lily replied

"Oh" Raiya said hesitantly "he was completely out of line but at least you saw his true colours right?" Raiya muttered, "if only you'd see James's"

"Yes I suppose. But it still hurt at the time and it still does a bit. I just never expected it to come from him, especially after how long we've been friends" Lily said sadly, "Anyway we have work to get on with."

Raiya, realizing Lily's need to turn her attention to working, left the topic and started her own potions essay. Her mind however was focusing on other topics like how to change James enough for Lily to finally say yes. She pursed her lips slightly; all her ideas were going to be reasonably hard for James, especially with his pride. She lost track of time as she tried to produce a list of things in her hand.

Lily tapped Raiya on the shoulder instantly making her jump, "What? What did I miss? Who? When? Where?"

Lily suppressed a laugh at Raiya's frantic questioning and answered, "Only curfew. Everyone accept us, and Potter and his friends have left".

"Oh, right ok" she collected all of her books together and as Lily was ascending the staircase mentioned that she wanted to talk to James for a bit. Lily raised an eyebrow at her but let it go, not wishing to open up a new conversation and start a new argument. Raiya almost never gave in. Lily cringed at James' voice when he called, "Byeeeeeeeee Evans" and she turned the corner and entered the girl's dormitories wondering what Raiya was talking about.

Raiya turned to James, "When are we meant to be meeting next? I still have tons of work to do" Raiya rolled her eyes thinking about how the teachers had suddenly loaded them with so much work already and it was only about two months into the year.

"This Thursday? I've already done my work; I decided to take Remus' advice seeing as he believed Lily would like me more for it" James grinned, highly proud of himself.

Raiya mock- saluted Remus with a smile, "I think you should listen to him more. He speaks wise words"

Sirius scoffed, "and then what, we'd have to give all the pranks and all the mischief? Then we wouldn't be the marauders and the world would be worse for it"

Raiya lifted her hands, "Hey, I'm just giving advice; you don't have to take it. Plus it's for James and Lily not for you, so I don't see how it affects you that much".

James' eyes flickered from Sirius to Raiya and seeing an argument brewing, he settled it by saying, "Till Thursday" and grinning happily.

Raiya waved a quick goodbye and made her way up the staircase and into her bed. She could hear Lily turning in her bed and was highly grateful that she didn't have to keep answering her questions. Raiya shrugged to herself, trying to assure herself Lily would be grateful at the end of it. Her heart plummeted when she wondered how long it would take before she could stop lying. With unsettling thoughts in her head she turned on her side and went to sleep.

From Monday to Thursday the days seemed to blur together and Raiya found herself almost anticipating their next meeting. Lily had already been allowing her more freedom and to get away with her late night "excursions" and so on Thursday night she was outside the room of requirement pacing up and down, lifting her heels off the floor so as not to make any noise.

"Hey guys" she commented as she entered the room, sinking into the same brown armchair as usual and looking around at the people in the room.

"Hey Raiya" James responded smiling and being highly grateful that she was still helping him.

Raiya found herself smiling back, "do you not get tired of being so happy all the time?" she wondered thinking about her own quick personality changes, and how she never managed to keep one emotion for that long.

"No I don't. In the face of true love I will prevail and always be happy!" James' arm shot to his side in determination

Sirius snickered in the background, "I think you're insane"

Peter instantly came to James' defence, "But it is Lily Evans and he's been pining for her since ages. It's expected that James goes a bit crazy talking about her"

Raiya laughed and her blue eyes sparkled, "Anyway to this brilliant plan of mine"

Sirius snorted "which includes not pranking and not having fun"

Raiya shot him a look and continued, "I'm figuring that there are quite a few things which you need to overcome in order to win Lily over"

James paled slightly under her authoritative tone, " What do I have to do? Should I give up already?"

Raiya sighed exasperated, " Why is it that when it comes to annoying Lily you find it easier to keep going and you just give up when it comes to winning her over? If you like her that much you'll at least try"

James frowned slightly, " I guess I can try, I never really thought about it that much"

Raiya grinned, "Brilliant. So there are a couple of rules you need to follow first.

1. Limit pranks unless absolutely necessary.

2. Stop fussing over her every minute. Be polite and civil rather than crazed and obsessive.

3. Try and become friends before anything else.

4. Tone the pride down a bit.

5. Be patient.

That's all" Raiya finished.

Sirius and James were both looking at her with dumbfounded expressions. "You can't seriously expect me to do all that!" James asked.

"Come on it's not that hard and it's for Lily. How long have you been pranking her and trying to get her attention? Plus in the end you'd both be really good together. I wouldn't be helping you if I didn't think you could do it"

James responded with a simple "Ok I'll do it"

Sirius was slightly disgruntled, "If you're wrong Raiya, you will pay"

"Yeah, yeah" she said waving off his comment.

The rest of the night was spent with Raiya trying to explain Lily's basis for disliking James and her explaining the rules and how they'd help. Sirius quipped in unnecessary comments in the background to Raiya's annoyance whereas Remus and Peter were being extremely helpful with their comments and encouragement.

As Raiya made to leave, Sirius whispered to her, "I think you're just coming here to see more of me".

Raiya ignored his comment, not wanting to start an argument again, and left waving bye to all of them and shutting the door silently on the way out.

James turned to his best three friends, "What do you guys think?"

Peter and Remus were in agreement that the result would be worth it in the end and that with two years left of Hogwarts it would be a shame if he gave up. Sirius reluctantly agreed with them knowing that Lily would make his best friend happier and he managed to console himself with the fact that he was doing this for James who had already given him so much, even a home when he was chucked out.

By the end of the night, Raiya's rules were in place and it was just down to destiny and James to see whether they would change anything of Lily and James' relationship.

* * *

AN: Woop I updated. Sorry it's been so long. Please review :) Jess and Kaylyn turn up in the next one...


	13. Wintery Events

**Once Upon a Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

AN: Erm nothing much to say…just wrote two new chapters in one week. Hope everyone's enjoying summer :)

Here's chapter 11.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my characters

Chapter 11- Wintery events.

Winter months of November and December set in quickly. Icicles made their homes on lavender flowers and on tall emerald trees. Cold surrounded Hogwarts, with the ceiling of the Great Hall almost always being white or grey threatening to cover the castle with snow.

No matter the unbearable weather, life in Hogwarts went on; students lay asleep spread over unfinished essays, with the fire always tempted them into sleep. Students on sofas curled up by the fire spoke in anticipation of the upcoming Quidditch Match between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw.

James, being the team captain, was ecstatic, leaving no-one to sleep at nights from his eager and loud conversations about why Gryffindor would win and his excitement about his previous planning about the Quidditch practises. Almost everyone knew that part of his excitement was because Lily would be at the match after having been persuaded by Raiya and Jess that there was so little time left to spend together before exams started and that Quidditch matches had been fun in previous years.

The match was scheduled to be after the Charms lesson on the Friday of that week. James and Raiya spoke animatedly about the tactics Gryffindor had and their upper hand over Ravenclaw. Sirius was lounging on his chair, tipping it backwards slightly, whilst Remus was the only one working. The only pair in which both people were working was Lily and Hannah Wishlight, a pretty girl with blonde hair and soft chestnut eyes, who played the position of Ravenclaw Chaser.

Though tension was mounting between Gryffindors and Ravenclaws, Lily and Hannah were unaffected, being good friends, and were praised for their good work and concentration by Professor Flitwick. Surprisingly for Lily, James and Raiya were also praised even though all they seemed to be doing was chatting and laughing about a personal joke.

Lily felt a pang of jealousy at James' close relationship with Raiya and it made her wonder whether they were planning something together. Lily wouldn't have put it past them; James being James and Raiya already breaking rules.

By the end of lunch the teams had left the hall, after being wished good luck by the friends and having a lot of support behind them. About half an hour passed before the Quidditch stands filled with people cheering and waving banners, either with scarlet and brown or blue and silver.

Lily and Raiya sat together whilst Jess was playing in the match. As Lily's eyes searched the crowd trying to measure how many people were there, her eyes fixed on Kaylyn's and Lily smiled, wishing Ravenclaw good luck mentally. Kaylyn gave a tentative smile back after noticing Raiya next to Lily.

"This fight isn't worth you two losing the friendship you've had for four years" Lily commented

"I know" Raiya said shortly, trying to end the conversation just as it had begun.

The start of the match provided enough of a diversion to Lily, the crows went wild cheering for their house, waving banners side to side and chanting for their team.

Gryffindor were only in the lead by 2 points and Ravenclaw were very close behind them. The game was extremely intense; both teams playing to their full extent, each moment had the potential to twist the game to Ravenclaw's advantage. As the referee blew the whistle for half time both teams were exhausted; Gryffindor and Ravenclaw now drawing together.

Raiya had been complaining to Lily, when she felt a tap on the shoulder. Turning round she frowned at the person she saw.

Kaylyn asked if they could talk and with a nudge from Lily, Raiya obliged and followed Kaylyn away from the screaming crowds and the loud noises.

Raiya turned to Kaylyn with her arms crossed in a defensive position and scowling, "Yes?"

Kaylyn started, "I didn't see the note, if that helps you not hate me anymore. Then again I don't know what it was saying… I'm hoping it wasn't you expressing your anger towards me. Anyway I guess I'm sorry that I said that, I was just really tired and anything and everything irritated me"

Raiya smiled easily, "I know, I know, I'm sorry as well. I overacted. The note doesn't matter anymore and it wasn't anything bad towards you".

Kaylyn and Raiya walked back towards Lily, laughing as they had before the fight had began and enjoying each other's company after not talking for so long.

"Just a quick question though, what's going on with you and James" Kaylyn questioned Raiya.

"As long as you don't say anything to Lily" Raiya said, while Kaylyn promised not to, "I'm trying to help James in his quest to get Lily to go out with him".

Kaylyn grinned, "I should have known you would. Don't worry I won't tell Lily. If I can I want to help you."

They sat next to Lily who made a comment about how happy she was that the two had become friends again and they watched the 2nd part of the match together.

Drama exploded on the pitch when a bludger hit Hannah in the stomach causing her to collapse to the pitch floor from a 6 foot height.

James flew to the ground apologizing again and gain for the accident, taking responsibility even though it had been another new team member's fault and carried her up to the hospital wing.

As he carried her off, putting Gryffindor's lead in jeopardy, various swoons could be heard and Lily found herself admiring his behaviour and that he took responsibility as the team member. It helped that Lily and Hannah were really good friends and James had cared enough about Hannah's health to possibly sacrifice their lead.

The match ended with Ravenclaw winning and Lily, Kaylyn and Raiya walked towards the Gryffindor changing rooms to wait outside for Jess to talk about the game and congratulate her on playing so well. On the way there Kaylyn and Raiya took it in turns to talk about how heroic James had been while Lily stayed silent in the background.

-----The week before Christmas Holidays-----

Excitement from the Quidditch match led to even more excitement in the weeks before the holidays; it was a Hogwarts ritual that the head boy and girl would organise a Christmas ball for the sixth years.

Lily kept expressing her anxiousness that James would ask. Jess wondered whether Lily would accept him after the Quidditch match and after he had changed. Raiya had known that James wouldn't ask Lily, it had been his own idea to not ask her and to give her time. Remus and Kaylyn went as friends. Sirius went with a previous girlfriend of his and Peter had shyly asked another girl from Gryffindor who had accepted to go with him.

Raiya organised a "Pre-Ball" meeting with James saying that it was necessary for her to check his progress whereas she wanted to know who he had invited and whether her suspicions were correct.

"Where's the rest of you?" Raiya asked jokily when she saw James on his own in the Room of Requirement.

"They needed to get ready. Of course I was already a step ahead" James grinned. He was wearing black dress robes and a scarlet and brown tie in tribute to Gryffindor. His hair remained scruffy.

"So who did you ask?" Raiya tried to be casual, even though she had wanted to know for a while.

"Hannah. Who told you I invited somebody?" James asked frowning.

"Well, I guessed but Kaylyn told me after I had said that I was trying to help you and Lily" Raiya said, inwardly cursing herself when she realised that he knew now that she'd told other people.

"Who else did you tell?" James asked, picking up on her slip.

"Jess knows as well…" Raiya replied "But they both promised not to say anything. They know Lily can get a bit of a temper at times."

James took the conversation back to the ball, "Have I done something wrong inviting Hannah?" he asked frowning deeply.

"As long as you're not using her to get to Lily. They're both really good friends, it wouldn't be very wise for you to try and split their friendship." Raiya commented.

"We're just going as friends, that's all" James reassured her.

"Ok well, I wanted to check. I have to run now. They're gonna kill me for being late… again. See you later" Raiya flew out of the door and towards the Gryffindor Girls' dorms.

Lily, Jess and Raiya had agreed to go together; even though Lily had been invited she wanted to spend more time with them, now that they only had 2 years left at Hogwarts. Jess wondered whether it was Lily's way of saying to James she was enjoying being single and Raiya, though she was also loyal to James, supported Lily all the way.

------Minutes before the ball------

Lily was wearing a stunning green halter dress that reached just below her knees and her soft red curls bounced just under her shoulders.

Jess had decided on a long blue dress with straps and had raised her hair up in a messy bun, favouring a more simple design.

About an hour after Jess and Lily were ready, Raiya rushed out in a mid-length brown strapless dress and for convenience tied her hair in a ponytail, " I'm readyyyyy!!" she called.

"You're lateeee!!" Lily chorused back to her.

"It's my nature to be late" Raiya cheekily responded.

------The Ball-----

The Great Hall had been completely transformed for the event. Snow from outside had altered the ceiling to highlight the icicles that had been hung around the hall. The Hogwarts Christmas tree was adorned with the colours of each house and different items like stockings hung on the tree.

Kaylyn and Remus sat at the same table as the other marauders. The two of them had been engaged in an interesting conversation and were enjoying just talking to each other. The other boys had been having a conversation about Quidditch whereas the other girls were chatting together about how beautiful the Great Hall.

On spotting Kaylyn and Remus, Raiya grinned, whispered something to Lily and Jess and pointed them in the direction of the table.

Lily felt a short pain when she saw Hannah and James. Could it be jealousy? Lily's subconscious asked only to be silenced by Lily's firm NO. "But then again, even you've noticed he's changed, what is there to resent any more?" Her subconscious tried again. Lily ignored it by listening to Jess and Raiya gossiping about Kaylyn and Remus.

The rest of the night passed well for everyone, the music had been a perfect combination of slow and fast music and it suited most of the people who had gone. Relationships and friendships had begun, some renewed and some new. Overall it had been a good way to say goodbye to Hogwarts for the Christmas holidays.

* * *

Please review :). Will be updating Chapter 12 in a bit

Cassie93


	14. Spring Openings

**Once Upon a Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

AN:  This chapter might seem like I'm rushing the story, but the important events start in 7th year, so I'm trying to get to the end of the 6th year chapters.

Here's chapter 12.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my characters

Chapter 12- Spring Openings.

As the buds of the new flowers opened so did Hogwarts for the beginning of the Spring Term. The early months of January to March had passed in the click of a finger making the exams and the summer term loom even closer for the students.

The first lesson of the year: Transfiguration found Kaylyn and Remus peering over an extremely thick 900 page textbook they had taken from the library, at Christmas when McGonagall told everyone their partners. Raiya and Jess were close behind gossiping about the two, avoiding any work possible and instead favouring on talking through the lesson. Sirius and Peter sat just behind Jess and Raiya. James had been paired with Hannah; the two were under close scrutiny by Lily who had been paired with a Hufflepuff.

Lily found herself disliking James less and less, he studied more in lessons, he didn't pick fights with weaker students, and his heroic stunt had made a big impact on her. As well as this his friendships with two of her own friends made her wonder whether it would be that bad to just be friends with him. They had obviously found something to like, why shouldn't she?

Jess passed by Lily's table when McGonagall had turned towards the board and wasn't facing them, "Someone catch your eye?" she asked grinning widely.

"I'm just checking on Hannah, I don't trust Ja…Potter" Lily mentally cursed herself

Jess raised an eyebrow, "Yeah yeah, you can try and hide it…but we all know" Jess' ginger hair waved as she practically danced back to her seat next to Raiya.

A piece of parchment landed in the middle of Raiya and Jess' desk. Raiya shrugged towards Jess, who had a look on her face showing that she wanted to know what it was.

"Nice work" it said and was signed with an eloquent S.B across the page.

"Don't you have anything better to do than watch Lily?" Jess turned round to Sirius.

"Nop, that's more fun than doing work. Plus James asked me to, and I'm just trying to see how useful your tips were to the cause." Sirius countered

"Oh, the help James and Lily cause?" Jess asked, hiding a grin

"You know?" Sirius asked.

"Yep" Jess responded happily.

"Great, who else have you decided to tell, without us knowing" Sirius said sarcastically.

"Kaylyn. James already knew I'd told people. There's more strength in numbers" Raiya retorted.

"Yeah there's also betrayal in numbers" Sirius replied.

Raiya raised her hands in defeat, "I give up!"

"Fine" Sirius responded.

"Fine".

"Wow, tension in the air. You couldn't cut it with a knife" Jess added.

Raiya banged her head on the table in exasperation at Jess.

"Miss Rosiene? Is there a problem?" McGonagall asked, "So that you need to bang your head on the table?"

"No Professor" Raiya sulked, knowing that she wouldn't be able to tell on anyone ever in her life.

"Well then, you can have a detention for disrupting the class"

Raiya didn't respond but instead mentally scoffed, she hadn't disrupted the class at all, half of them weren't doing anything and the other half were completely dedicated.

She sighed, again in defeat.

----In Detention----

Raiya stood in the Transfiguration classroom with mop in hand and the bucket with warm soapy water close by. She couldn't stop thinking about all the homework that she had to do for the next day. As she began to clean the width of the room, she thought about her life at Hogwarts, her friends, moments that stood out to herself and her involvement with the marauders.

She was immersed in her thoughts when she heard a tapping at the door. Raiya opened it to James' wide grin, "I have come to return the favour and rescue you from the bucket of soapy water"

Raiya smiled widely and laughed when he had taken the other mop from the cupboard and posed with it, holding it out to his left as if it was a Quidditch broom.

The two spent the rest of the night just talking about random things, Lily's name hadn't been mentioned very much and Raiya found herself smiling at the fact that she had managed to help James' change and had hopefully changed Lily's dislike towards him.

Everything was coming together very nicely for the beginning of the summer term and Raiya dreaded thinking about if there was a fall to come for the two.

* * *

The next few chapters should be uploaded next week.

Cassie93


	15. Summer Comes

**Once Upon a Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

AN: I'm enjoying summer so much :). I have more time this year so I should be updating every week!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my characters

Chapter 13- Summer Comes.

Hogwarts started to gleam under the golden liquid rays of the sun that shone out from the open crystal sky. The Great Lake twinkled with happiness reflecting the similar feelings of the Hogwarts students though they had the threat of exams closing on them very soon.

Summer was one of the most anticipated seasons at Hogwarts and yet it was also the one that students disliked because of the exams. Luckily the younger years didn't have as much pressure to do well whereas to some extent the sixth years had the pressure of doing well as preparation for the NEWTS.

Jess groaned whilst looking at the pile of books that were collecting on Lily's side of the table. Jess hadn't touched any of her notes in the past week except for mainly at lesson times and when Lily forced her to work. Lily, on the other hand, was already in the process of learning her notes. Jess turned to the other end of the table where Raiya was spread out over her books, and had distanced herself from Lily, so that she wouldn't be noticed much.

Lily, however, followed Jess' focus and huffed at Raiya. It was like summer had arrived and with a snap Raiya's concentration dropped to zero when it should have been at its highest point. Even Jess had a greater concentration span than Raiya and that was saying something.

Lily twisted a strand of her hair around her finger as she returned to her studying and Jess reluctantly followed suit and returned to her own work. However Jess being Jess couldn't work for that long and began a conversation with Lily, "Which one are you least looking forward to?"

Lily responded without looking up, "Herbology. I haven't spent much time on it"

Jess scoffed, "If you haven't studied much on it, me and Raiya haven't done anything"

"Well if you put more effort in, you would have achieved more. Also I'm not comparing myself with you and Raiya; I'm comparing myself against me"

"Wise words" Jess commented back to Lily.

At that moment James walked in, smiled at the two girls, picked something up and left again. Lily found herself watching James as he left the common room,

"Jess, do you think he's changed?"

Jess was a little taken aback by Lily's question but then figured that Lily needed to talk to someone especially as her and Raiya had been going on about Lily and James for such a long time.

"I'm not avoiding the question but if you think he's changed then he's changed. What you think matters more than what me and Raiya think" Jess answered truthfully.

Lily smiled, "Although that's come about 3 years too late, thank you anyway! I guess I think he's changed but how long is it going to last for?" Lily had slight tint of sadness in her voice.

"I think you're just being pessimistic" Raiya said with a yawn.

Lily slid over a DADA textbook which Raiya caught, glaring at Lily, "I can't even wake up without you reminding me of exams and forcing them at me".

"At least someone is" James entered with the marauders, "Hey Ray".

"Hi James" Raiya responded, emphasizing his name so that Lily would realise it was James that was speaking about exams like that.

"Hey, how's your revision going?" Jess asked happily.

"Better than it used to be!" James replied with a glance to Raiya in thanks.

Raiya grinned back, "That's good to hear!"

"I guess I'll see you later" James shrugged to Jess, Lily and Raiya. Although it was obviously directed towards Lily.

Raiya tried to refrain from dancing around the common room when she saw that the look in Lily's eyes had changed and it looked something like friendship and acceptance towards him.

"What?!" Lily exclaimed when she saw both Raiya and Jess looking at her questioningly.

Raiya grinned and shrugged and Jess just returned to her textbook not being to stop smiling at the turn of events.

Later that day Lily met Kaylyn by the lake. Kaylyn was just relaxing under the shade of a tree with her eyes closed, enjoying the break form her study sessions.

Lily and Kaylyn spoke together about exams and though the topic of conversation wasn't the most interesting, they both found it nice to be able to talk together for once. The conversation turned to Raiya and the fact that she wasn't revising as much as she should have been.

"Yes well, Raiya hasn't exactly been awake enough to realize that exams are in less than three weeks" Lily said sarcastically.

Kaylyn's eyes flickered open, "Raiya hasn't been studying? I know her and Jess hate exams, but she usually starts working about a month and a half before!" Kaylyn thought about it, "It's probably just the heat. It hasn't been this hot in a while"

"How's Remus?" Lily asked smiling widely at Kaylyn.

"You'd have to ask him that" Kaylyn refused to understand Lily's intention behind the question.

"You know that Jess and Raiya have been gossiping don't you?" Lily warned Kaylyn.

"That doesn't really surprise me. That's just the way they are" Kaylyn shrugged good-naturedly.

About half an hour later Lily retuned to the common room to study some more after the heat outside had managed to get to her. Plus the armchairs were much more comfortable than the grass outside.

Surprisingly enough for Lily, James was one of the only ones inside and Lily laughed to herself and wondered whether he was stalking her. He had changed that much that she was pretty sure he wasn't.

Lily sat in one of the armchairs, withdrew a piece of parchment from her bag and a Transfiguration textbook, she flicked through the pages and tested her knowledge on each section that came up. She groaned in frustration after she finally found a section that she completely didn't understand and that had gone completely over her head, even after she had re-read it.

"Anything I can help with?" James asked avoiding his instinct to ruffle his hair.

"No" Lily said defensively but then changed his mind, "Well, yes I don't understand the part about Animagus forms".

James grinned to himself, "Talk about luck" he thought and explained the section that Lily had been confused about, which he happened to be an expert in.

When he had finished Lily couldn't help smiling, "Thank you" and then she tentatively tried out saying his first name for one of the first times since they were younger.

James smiled widely back, picking up on her use of his first name, "You're welcome Lily"

Luckily for Lily, Jess and Raiya weren't around as Kaylyn had dragged them both to the library after Raiya complained that she wasn't working because Jess was distracting her.

For most of the next hour, Lily and James were studying quietly but sometimes one of them pitched in a comment and the other one responded. It would become clear to the Gryffindors and pretty much the whole school that James had changed enough for Lily to finally come down of her high horse.

----Exams week----

Raiya had actually begun to study, with encouragement from her friends and a lot of force from Lily and Kaylyn, by the week of the exams. As far as Raiya saw it, education kept her away from her family and if she could get a good career that would keep her away from her house.

By the time the exams were over, the tension and anxiety of the students died completely down. They had till the end of August to celebrate summer and in the last few lessons, no-one actually paid attention as the exams had finished.

Jess reflected on the term with triumph, "I haven't done that badly in my exams. Kaylyn and Raiya are friends again, James and Lily are finally coming together and summer's coming! What could happen to ruin that?"

* * *

AN: Please review


	16. Let the Holidays begin

**Once Upon a Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

AN: Here's chapter 14 :)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my characters

Chapter 14- Let the Holidays Begin.

Summer holidays had finally arrived and the students spent the last few weeks dipping their toes in the Great Lake, relaxing on the grass, sunbathing and generally just enjoying their last moments at Hogwarts for their sixth year. Trunks were refilled, items missing were found again, holiday plans were made and the students knew that the best part of summer had arrived again.

The only idea that dampened the situation was that after spending another school year together, it felt as though something would be missing when they returned home or when their friends had decided to stay at Hogwarts. In the holidays they wouldn't see them as much, but then it did give them something to look forward to for September.

Sirius and James of course would always be seeing each other as they now lived in the same house but they knew that they wouldn't be seeing Remus or Peter as often as they would at Hogwarts. Plans and promises were made to organise pranks via letters or to try and organise to see each other as much as they could. They were finally realizing they only had one more year together and then they'd be off.

On the platform when the students were getting ready to leave Hogwarts, Raiya quickly went to say her goodbyes to the marauders. She gave James a checklist of things not to say if he wanted to write a letter to Lily. James laughed and expressed his thanks towards her with a hug. Raiya said a quick goodbye to Remus, Sirius and Peter and went on her way to find Jess.

Kaylyn and Lily later returned from saying goodbye to Remus and James and were faced with identical grins from Raiya and Jess. The two had previously promised to keep the other posted on what was going on with the four people.

The scarlet Hogwarts Express pulled out of the platform, after Raiya had jumped on just as the whistle sounded, issuing grey whisps of smoke as it left Hogwarts. The Castle could be seen in the distance as a tall tower where the students spent most of their lives talking, studying, planning pranks (namely the marauders), enjoying the sun and some even enjoying the snow in the winter term.

Some students waved goodbye to their friends who were staying at Hogwarts and some waved inside their heads to the castle and to their sixth year at Hogwarts.

* * *

AN: Next week two more chapters :)


	17. The Return

**Once Upon a Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J K Rowling. I only own my characters

Chapter 15- The Return

To the Hogwarts students who had enjoyed their summer holidays and the freedom from education, autumn could not have come any faster for them. Students had been on holidays; on sandy beaches lazing under the glimmering sun and bathing in the cooling seas of foreign islands. To others, it had not been as satisfying, some sleeked to avoid spending time with their families perhaps because of their morals or because they were badly treated.

Lily to some extent was the former; she enjoyed spending time with her parents after being separate from them during Hogwarts. However Lily resented listening to Petunia's consent insults about her talents. The main way Lily dealt with it was through letters to her friends. Kaylyn's and Jess's letters were always frequent whereas Raiya's took longer due to the secrecy she kept with her family. Worrying about Raiya, Lily tried to ask Raiya how she was doing with her family only to receive a quick "fine" from her.

Raiya, instead of worrying about her relationships, busied herself with inquiring to Lily about her "blossoming" relationship with James. Though it annoyed Lily that the conversation would almost always turn to that, she recognised Raiya's need to divert the attention from herself to someone else and it was nice to be reminded that a lot had changed since their first years at Hogwarts.

James, as always, appreciated the guidance from Raiya and put her advice into practice when he needed to. When he wrote to Lily he was careful not to hint at anything more than friendship despite the leap of his heart when he recognised Lily's owl. Lily's replies were always polite and kind and James wondered why he hadn't changed earlier and been on friendly terms with her. Though it would be a lie to say that he didn't miss the duels and the satisfaction it brought him.

Sirius complained about James going soft through the summer vacation that they spent together. Sirius had replaced James' place within the marauders with his own trouble-making. On the other hand he was pleased that James was happy and accepted the fact that he needed the change to win Lily over. Sirius realized that Raiya was the main way to Lily for James and was grateful that she hadn't given up. But still, that couldn't deny that Raiya's family had a prominent line of people being in Azkaban and he didn't see her taking an active role against it, though she demonstrated it through words.

The marauders had seen Remus a couple of tines and it looked as though he was ageing with years rather than weeks. It was obvious to them that his being a werewolf was taking its toll on him. He tried to enjoy his summer: the days without the full moon. He was always tired and his friends instantly noticed that through the years his condition was deteriorating. Kaylyn's letters were always comforting; she understood him and though she was shocked to find out she was still there for him.

Within the first few weeks of finding out Kaylyn had needed time to herself but afterwards she was his shoulder to lean on and promised him that she would keep her word and secrecy. The rest of her summer was not as dramatic; she enjoyed her time abroad with her family. Her younger sister was growing and Kaylyn wondered how she had missed so much of her sister's life while she was studying at Hogwarts.

Similarly Jess was also noticing the change in her own sister. Emily was mellowing as she grew. Ironic considering that Jess became livelier as she grew. Jess decided to spend most of her holiday at Kaylyn's rather than with her parents.

Peter had a reasonably quiet summer; he spent time with the marauders by tradition. But his personality had been altering over that year and due to his ever quiet nature the marauders paid less attention to him but were still there to listen when he talked.

And so the end of August and summer found these students ready for their last year at Hogwarts. The realization that they wouldn't be returning the next summer was on the minds of all the students and they wondered whether they'd be seeing their friends as much after their education ended. Their looming future scared most of them, having not been very much exposed to life outside Hogwarts.

These same thoughts were on Lily's mind as she once again stood watching the Hogwarts Express pull in from Hogwarts to transport them back to a magical world, one completely different to the one she lived in. Lily felt the breeze run through her hair and looking at the train added to her sense of nostalgia at what she would be leaving behind that upcoming summer.

Jess and Kaylyn were next at the platform, thinking about what their last year would entail; whether James and Lily would end up together, whether their NEWTS results would carry them through to their careers… The two girls' thoughts were interrupted at the sight of Lily waving them over to her and they both made their way over to the red-haired girl.

Raiya was the last to get to the platform, as was to be expected. She had little time to contemplate that this was her last year there; whether she'd succeed with Lily and James; whether she'd accomplish the results she needed. Instead she jumped onto the train and reasoned to herself that she was late for good cause when it was actually just her running late.

When Raiya eventually met her friends, Kaylyn and Jess were both crowded around Lily peering at something shiny attached to her robes. Raiya raised her eyebrows, curious, and asked them what had caught their attention so tightly. Jess and Kaylyn moved away from Lily, to stop covering it, and there was a Head Girl badge shining proudly on Lily's black robes. Raiya grinned, overwhelmed with happiness for her and congratulated Lily for about half an hour. After this Lily excused herself to go to the Head's compartments.

Lily strolled down the compartments with her head held high and confidence in her herself that she had been trusted with so much responsibility by Dumbledore. As she walked into the compartments she wondered who the Gryffindor head boy was until she met his eyes and formed a silent oh with her mouth. To say the least she was taken-aback by the fact that Dumbledore choose him over Remus and even more so by the fact that he was there before her.

"Hey" she said with a smile.

James greeted her back with a wider one and introduced her to the others in the compartment with them. The Slytherin head girl pursed her lips, recalling the incident with Severus at the lake, but remained polite anyway which settled Lily some.

The new appointed Head Boys and Girls had discussed issues such as; improvements to the school system, the rota which they would have to give to the prefects and that they themselves would have to follow. Lily found herself impressed again with James and his taking part in the conversation and she mentioned this to him. In return his face lifted with a smile and he thanked her greatly.

Later on that day, Raiya couldn't help but ask what Lily had thought of his being head boy, and she wondered how Lily would react. Lily knowing where the conversation was going, replied quickly saying it was unexpected but that she trusted Dumbledore and that it wasn't as if James hadn't changed at all in the last 2 years.

As if on call, Dumbledore stood up to make his annual speech and silence descended on the Great Hall as it always did,

"Welcome to Hogwarts, new students and old students alike. I think you will find that Hogwarts is a safe and educational place for you all to be and you should not fear an attack from deatheaters or such like. Whilst there is protection outside these walls there is protection inside in the form of other students. You will meet your prefects later on and the Head Boy and Girl of your houses."

Dumbledore read the names out and cheering followed from each house as they congratulated the chosen students. "For some of you this is your last year and for some this will be your first. There are still rules and regulations for all of you alike. Though they are broken each year without fail, they are necessary to maintain your safety. The Forbidden Forest is out of bounds; magic should not be used to cause harm and it is mainly to be used within lesson times. And now that all has been said, "Let the feast begin".

The first week was stressful for the students. Settling back into the rhythm of school was not as easy as they had expected. Homework was piled on top of them as well as revision for the upcoming exams.

Raiya however, still intent on helping James and Lily, had organised a meeting for the forthcoming week. Looking forward to catching up with him; the meeting was constantly on her mind and she couldn't wait to ask him about his position as Head Boy.

-------The Room of Requirement--------

Raiya sunk into an armchair opposite James. Remus sat on the couch next to him while Sirius rested against the wall and chose to sit on the floor. Peter browsed through the room curious as to what was around them.

"Congrats on becoming head boy" Raiya beamed at James.

"Yeah, I'm sure that was part of your plan. To stop our fun even more" Sirius complained.

"If you want to complain go and tell it to Dumbledore. I wasn't the one to choose James. I'm just happy for him" Raiya said keeping her cool.

Sirius remained silent and Raiya felt the familiar satisfaction she did when she had made her point.

"Thanks Raiya. Did Lily say anything to you?" James asked

"She trusts Dumbledore and she realizes that you've changed. If I know Lily as well as I think I do, she is incredibly impressed with you. Whatever you did at the meeting, clearly helped her with that" Raiya smiled.

"I just did what I thought was natural, I listened, I advised. It felt good to be there" James said easily.

Sirius sighed dramatically, "They've taken my best friend. I can't find him anywhere"

Raiya crossed her arms, "You're an idiot. James, well done, even though some people don't realize it, you definitely deserve to be head boy"

James mentioned something about missing the pranks and the duels but that he'd get used to it. Raiya didn't see why it had to be one or the other, to an extent.

"It's not supposed to destroy your freedom. By the way say hi to Lily for me. I'm off to the library. This year is killing me already" Raiya hugged James and waved her goodbyes to the other marauders, avoiding speaking directly to Sirius knowing that it would just start another argument.


	18. The Darkness Before The Storm

**Once Upon a Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J K Rowling. I only own my characters

Chapter 16- The Darkness before the Storm

The second half of the autumn term found Lily and James becoming closer and Sirius and Raiya growing even further apart. Kaylyn and Remus still spent some time together but due to the separation of the houses, revision and work it had decreased. Jess was there to calm Raiya and to listen to Lily when she wanted to talk. Lessons became harder ad the time passed on and the work increased steadily till it drew students to breakdown.

Lily, Remus and Kaylyn managed to stay ahead of their week and still managed to have time to check up on what they'd be learning next. James was just below them, juggling his duties with his studies and with quidditch. Jess and Raiya put a significant amount of extra work and both knew that their efforts would be worth it in the end. Lily and Kaylyn tried to keep their motivation flowing by studying as a group and learning it together interactively rather than by reading the textbooks.

For Jess, the week before the next quidditch match proved especially difficult for her. Having played the game since she was a young girl in her garden, it was something for her to hold on to and though her family could be annoying they were still her family and Quidditch was one of the ways she could remember them and her childhood.

"Jess, you'll be fine. I'm sure James has thought of all the tactics he could use" Lily reassured her. Her mention of his name hadn't gone unnoticed but she had been using it for a while so that it wasn't as much a new development as it had previously been.

"But this one's against Slytherin. We have to win this one!" Jess looked at her food but didn't touch it.

What with the dark lord's power increasing and the number of deatheaters increasing tension and suspicion were rife in Hogwarts. Glares were shot between people, duels took place in the corridors and the hatred between Gryffindors and Slytherins was at one of its highest peaks.

James made his way over to Jess, having noticed her panic from across the table, "Jess we'll be fine. We've practised and everyone on the time is ready. I'd have set up more practises just for fun but Lily would kill me for taking your study time away".

Jess wasn't persuaded much but thanked him anyway.

"By the way Lily, we need to sort out the prefect rounds for Gryffindors again. Some of them are saying that they don't have any time for themselves and that studying is too much for them." James silently rolled his eyes as did every other 7th year that was listening to him.

Lily nodded, "Sure, I'll see you tonight" Lily waved as James went to sit back with the marauders in his usual spot.

As Raiya's eyes followed Lily's to James' seat, she narrowed them when she caught Sirius' eyes and turned away. He suspected her. It was obvious even though it was unspoken. The fact that the tension was sky high between the two took its toll on her when she was around James or working anyway near the marauders.

Raiya diverted her attention back to Jess. She placed her hands on either side of Jess' shoulders and looked straight at her, "You will be fine. You will be fine. You will be fine. Stop panicking."

"Reason for the repetition?" Lily asked amused.

"Hypnosis?" Raiya shrugged, "Maybe one of them will stay in her mind"

By the time they left the Great Hall, Jess had calmed down and was ready to work in her classes. Lily spoke animatedly about how much she was enjoying being head girl and Raiya, for once, wasn't pressurizing her about James. The whole plan just took her head on a downward spiral back to her family, because of Sirius.

In their Charms lesson that day, Kaylyn and Raiya couldn't resist an argument about something or the other. Lily and James worked well together, having had to work as Head Boy and Head Girl. Sirius and Remus paired together and both worked together to at least learn something by the end of the lesson.

One of the only highlights of the end of autumn term was the Quidditch match. Because of the tension between the two houses, everyone was anxious to see who would win.

The excitement from the prospect of playing Quidditch had overridden Jess' nerves and Lily and Raiya found it nice to see a return to normality for their friend. They both wished her luck and secretly worried about whether they would win or not.

The first half of the match saw Slytherin in the lead. Either charms had been said to their advantage or the players were just very well trained to keep up with Gryffindor. Both sides were playing extremely well which increased their speed and made the visibility of the game from the stands worse. This only increased their anxiousness more.

By the second half, the two were drawing, with the injured list increasing on both sides. The students from the stands felt their nerves heighten and suddenly a lot was resting on the game. It felt more like a battle of morals than a game.

Towards the end, Gryffindor was in the lead; their tactics had came into play and proved very useful. And then in the last minutes Slytherin had slipped in a lot more points leading them to win.

Of course all the Gryffindors were disappointed and the Slytherins elated. If possible the match had driven the two houses even further apart and it truly felt like the students were living in the days before darkness would come. It was brewing in the waters and it was even evident from one quidditch game; played in the same school the leader had studied in.

The storm was coming and the students began to brace themselves for what was to come in the next year at Hogwarts.


	19. Taking Chances

**Once Upon a Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J K Rowling. I only own my characters

Chapter 17- Taking Chances

As winter settled back in and the fresh snow blanketed the floor, the students wrapped themselves in coats, woollen scarves and the socks that they had brought in anticipation of the winter. The students expected that cold, having lived in England and the cold weather for that long it was natural to have them with them. Though most didn't like the cold, Hogwarts castle was a sight to see. It was covered in snow and against the grey background it looked perfect for suggesting a place where magic occurred.

Winter brought more bitterness between the two rival houses of Gryffindor and Slytherin. Muttered words were sounded, the amount of duels increases as did the amount of detentions. But though it drew people apart it drew some together.

James and Lily, from all the meetings together had bonded over the time they spent together and it was clear that the two were good friends and Lily found herself falling for him slowly. It would have been silly for her to argue that James hadn't changed and it would be silly to say she hadn't been impressed by it. Therefore when the trip to Hogsmeade came up, it unnerved her. So much so that she found herself on the fence again.

"I've been saying no for years now. How can I just say yes after all of that?" Lily asked, her nerves building up steadily. Her pride was still there and that just confused things even more for her.

Jess thought about it, "If you want to go with him, you should. He's obviously changed and it would be stupid to let pride be the reason why you don't."

Lily looked back at her, "I feel like I should be waiting to be disappointed soon. After so many years of him being the same how can he suddenly be different? Having Severus call me a mudblood was enough disappointment for me."

Jess rubbed her shoulder in comfort, "Lily life's not worth living if you don't let yourself fall sometimes. Without the lows highs don't mean as much"

Laughing, Lily felt a lot better, "How did you get so wise without me seeing Jess?"

Jess grinned, "Improvisation? I just think things through without being too biased".

Lily hugged Jess, "It's nice to have someone to talk to rather than being nagged all the time. Then again at least I see why I've been repeatedly bothered."

"Only you know what you want" Jess shrugged, "I can only give you advice."

Lily then asked Jess about her plans and she told her that she was going with Raiya and Kaylyn and would have invited Lily but didn't want to give her a reason not to go with James if he hadn't asked yet. Lily later found herself wondering what it would be like to go with him and couldn't help but let a smile slide over her face.

At the beginning of the week of Hogsmeade, Lily still hadn't decided what she wanted to do. It was after she had seen James on Wednesday that she finally decided. The events that had taken place acted as a decision maker for her and Lily felt whole-heartedly right about her choice.

-----Wednesday--

Lily was on her last round of the night enjoying the silence that surrounded the castle. It helped her to clear her head and her thoughts and just to enjoy the castle at night. When she was in lessons or during the day noise was everywhere and though she enjoyed being with friends, it was also nice to have some time to herself.

She was just turning the corner when she heard noises ahead of her. Lily stopped, straining her ears to see whether she could recognise them. She heard a strong male voice and two younger voices interrupting over each other to be heard by the older one.

"You shouldn't be out here anyway" the older one said.

"But that's completely beside the point" one of the younger boys argued back.

"I found you here after curfew; I think you'll find that's a point. Plus you had your wand out ready to use and this boy didn't. As far as I can see you're both wrong for being out of dorms but you are worse off for trying to use magic. I can't just let you get away with that" the older one reasoned.

"But he's a Slytherin. Two years ago you were still fun and hexing Snape with your friends" the boy protested.

Lily felt her heart stop for a second when she realized that the older one was James. She hid behind the wall careful not to be seen and curious as to James' response.

"It's not right to hex people just because they're Slytherin or because they're weaker than you. I was different two years ago and I didn't realize that. It took me my whole time at Hogwarts to figure that out and it cost me the girl that I'm head over heels for" James said finding the truth behind his words as they came out.

The boy didn't reply and merely sulked off, his black robes trailing away off to the Gryffindor common room. The Slytherin muttered thanks and walked off in the opposite direction to the other boy. James sighed deeply and walked in Lily's direction not realizing she was there. He swallowed deeply wondering how much she'd heard.

"Hey" Lily said simply.

"Hey" James agreed.

"You've definitely changed huh?" she tried

"I'm sorry for before. I was wrong to do that to him just to prove I was better. I was just trying to impress everybody" James admitted.

Lily looked back into his hazel eyes, "I'm forgiving you, I know you've changed. It's just the fact that it's been 4 years till now and I'm still getting used to the change."

James found himself pleased that Lily was letting the past go and silently thanked Raiya for all the encouragement she had given him.

James thought through his next few words extremely carefully,

"Seeing as I've changed, will you come with me to Hogsmeade this Friday? I want to prove to you that I'm different" James looked away not wanting to see the rejection on her face. James built himself up for it.

"Ok" Lily said after some time.

"Really?!" James asked grinning, "Ok I guess I'll meet you in the common room on Friday"

---Hogsmeade---

Lily had decided on an off the shoulder green jumper and a pair of dark blue jeans after advice from Jess and Raiya to go casual but to still look good. They were both ecstatic and once Lily mentioned the butterflies in her stomach both of them went crazy with happiness.

The day passed quickly for Lily and James. James was funny without being too over the top to impress her. Though from habit he ruffled his hair a couple of times. Lily was open to him and to their conversations and she found herself enjoying the time with him and feeling glad that she'd finally agreed.

By the time they had to return, the two had lost track of time talking to each other and were some of the last people to return. They walked back to Hogwarts with the fresh snow softening under their feet and the surroundings being serene and untouched.

"I had a really good time today. Thanks for changing" Lily smiled joking.

James chuckled, "Thanks for not rejecting me".

He hesitated before he moved forward and brushed a strand of red hair off her chin. Lily's heart started beating faster as James leaned forward and she closed the small distance between them. The kiss was soft and sweet and sent tingles down her spine. She felt pure bliss and wondered why she hadn't let the past go earlier. His hands were soft on her neck and in return she had wrapped hers around his neck lightly. Once they parted, Lily felt contented and found her worries and pride swallowed up by James' blissful smile.


	20. Uncovered Secrets

**Once Upon a Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J K Rowling. I only own my characters

Chapter 18- Uncovered Secrets

It soon travelled around Hogwarts that Lily and James had finally been out on a date. Gossip about the two was spread throughout the school and it was obvious that some of it had to be true. Lily and James spent a lot more time together and the conversation between the two was easy. Lily seemed to be a lot happier and glowing slightly. James beamed a lot of the time to himself whilst Sirius rolled his eyes at how much he had been affected by her. Remus was happy for the two and told them both that he'd been waiting for ages for the two to finally come together. Raiya was extremely happy for James and in the rare moments when he wasn't around Sirius, she congratulated him and he thanked her for helping him.

Whilst Lily and James were together, Sirius and Raiya were at warheads with each other. What with the amount of deaths increasing over the weeks, the tension between the two had been building since autumn. The silence between the two only added to that and to Sirius it acted as conformation of his suspicions. In the moments when Kaylyn would be sitting with the marauders she would defend Raiya with subtle comments but she hadn't had much effect. Remus would have helped but knowing the stubbornness of Sirius' mind and his history nothing would have worked.

Kaylyn and Remus had spent time together and become really good friends. The two had so much in common that it was foreseeable that they would become friends. Jess and Raiya joked that Kaylyn and Lily were pairing off and that they'd be the only two single. Lily came to Kaylyn's defence saying that just because they spent together didn't mean they were together. She kept quiet about her and James knowing that she couldn't argue. Raiya gave her a satisfied smile when she noticed.

Lessons were to most very boring and the students wondered how there could be so much to learn within one year. Jess and Raiya had to work solidly for the end of winter exams. Kaylyn and Lily spent most of the time revising together. Sirius on the other hand kept trying to distract James when he was working with Remus. Peter had been spending his time in the library and the marauders wondered whether he was keeping something from them.

On the other side of the Great Hall Kaylyn and Raiya were arguing about music. After taking a break from studying they relaxed by arguing about pointless things that neither of them would win. Lily and Jess opted for a game of cards and remained unaffected by Raiya and Kaylyn's argument.

---------------------------------------------------------

Later, the Gryffindor common room filled with students warming up from the weather outside. The blazing fire threw shapes and shadows across the walls and students found themselves distracted tracing their patterns.

Raiya found herself reminiscing over the years she had spent at Hogwarts. From the moment she stepped on the train till that current moment when she was relaxing in the armchair. She found herself frowning when she remembered how much her father's words had rung through her mind on that first day, "Slytherin is of course the best house. Filled with great witches and wizards" he had said proudly. She remembered how she had looked up to him and adored him. Her mother had been in the background during her childhood. Though when Raiya was younger she treasured and loved both her parents so much so that she felt the disappointment in her stomach when she was sorted into Gryffindor. That was the main reason for their possessiveness, trying to "save" her from bad influences. Her friendships within Gryffindor had helped to define her and so she kept quiet about Hogwarts at home, not wanting to open up old wounds.

Recently things had changed and as the Dark Lord's power increased, the letters from home came a lot more frequent. Her mother's letters were stained with disdain for Gryffindor and concern that Raiya should stay within the right groups. Raiya missed the days when her privacy was still intact and her parents didn't ask her about Hogwarts figuring that she was still upset about her house.

Lily waved a hand in front of Raiya's face, "Earth to Raiya. It's past eleven: time to go to the dorms. Where were you just now?"

"Somewhere I'm trying not to be for the rest of my life" Raiya replied.

Lily didn't ask after picking up on the tone within Raiya's voice. It could only mean that she was thinking about her family and when Raiya thought about them she could get pretty fuelled up and angry. They seemed to bring out the darker side in her and Lily was trying to avoid that.

In the week leading to Christmas Break, Raiya had managed to forget her family troubles. Instead she looked forward to staying with Kaylyn, who had stayed behind to keep her company, at Hogwarts. Jess' family were already booked to go abroad and Lily had to meet Petunia's new boyfriend.

Trees were decorated with twinkling stars and Christmas spirit was in the air. It was only the deaths each week that brought the atmosphere down. Each week a student would break down crying after being informed of the news and the thought on people's mind was "what if that was my family?"

Raiya instead of thinking of her family listened to her friends' plans for the holidays. Lily said that she wanted to spend some time with James whilst Jess and her family were going abroad to France to ski.

-------------------------------------------------

During Christmas Day and New Years' Raiya and Kaylyn had enjoyed eating their meals together as they hadn't been able to due to their houses. The two bonded together and the snowball fights and conversations had strengthened their friendship with each other. Raiya and Kaylyn gossiped about the presents they had received from their friends.

Lily had bought Raiya an enchanted hourglass which told the owner where they had to be by making pictures out of the sand. Kaylyn had received a revolving photo frame which changed pictures depending on the setting. Jess had sent them both a picture they had taken together with Lily. Around the sides of the photo frame snow was falling to represent winter. Raiya and Kaylyn had given each other a book that had a charm on to remember most of their arguments and memories. Kaylyn had received a book from Remus that she was anxious to read. James had sent Raiya a journal and on the first page the words "Thank You" glittered in silver under a picture of James smiling with Lily.

James and Lily had spent most of the holidays together, laughing and joking and falling even more for each other if it was possible. Both sets of parents were impressed that James had finally won her over. James, after much deliberation, had sent Lily a silver necklace which opened so she could place two photos inside. Lily in return had sent James a new snitch and quidditch robes that he had been looking at. As a joke she had written on a note, "Just in case you feel like you need to impress me again".

When the time came to return to Hogwarts, the students were looking forward to spending time with their friends and talking about their holidays. Raiya and Kaylyn were especially glad to see their friends and thank them for the presents.

------------------

Months were passing quickly and before the students knew it they were once again in the March months with the temperature heating up again as did the suspicions and false accusations within Hogwarts. One March day the tension became too much and what started out as innocent conversation ended in stony resentment and hate.

Raiya had simply been talking to James about life outside Hogwarts when the conversation turned towards all the deaths that had taken place.

"I feel horrible for everyone who's lost their families. Especially the younger ones" James said shaking his head despairing slightly.

Raiya remained quiet in thought thinking about all the deaths and what horror labels and ridiculous prejudices had brought to the Earth. Just because someone was muggle-born didn't make them worse than any one else.

Sirius' words were said dripping with suspicion, "Why are you so quiet?"

Raiya sensed the undertone of the conversation, "In thought. Silence to mourn for those who've lost, silence to mourn for those who will lose and silence to mourn for those that have already passed".

Sirius scoffed, "Don't lie. Everyone knows your family isn't the most against the attacks".

James tried to interrupt fearing what was coming up and the spiral Sirius and Raiya were in.

"Oh yeah because it's not possible to stray from your blood line at all" Raiya said pointedly.

"Because you're trying so hard to break your bond with the "pureblood community". As far as I can tell your still enjoying the comfort from your own home" Sirius narrowed his eyes and spoke with sarcasm.

"You don't know about my home. I've had to hide my life here just so that they won't turn their back on me. Forgive me if I enjoy living in my house" Raiya raised her voice.

"If you cared that much about the attacks, you would already be out of there!" Sirius snarled, "I wouldn't be surprised if you're the next to end up in Azkaban."

Raiya flared up, "How can you act as though you know my family? Have you lived with them?"

"Having to live with my own was enough. I'm sure one of your ancestors was on a list they had of the main supporters that helped him succeed" Sirius spat.

"So from centuries ago you think there's no possibility that I'm not going that way? My family were not as active as yours were!" Raiya argued.

"Are you saying that your family is untainted? Sirius asked sarcastically and then his eyes darkened, "Tell me who was the last member of your family to go to Azkaban?"

Raiya's eyes filled slightly, "Guess what the ministry failed to include when they arrested my father. They didn't mention my father became a deatheater to defend his wife and child. But you already knew that right? Sure he believed in "Pure-bloods" and worshiping Slytherin but he didn't willingly support the attacks."

Sirius had guilt in his eyes realizing he had messed up. He tried to talk.

"My family is falling apart and all you see is the information given to you through fogged up glass. You have no clue about my life! I used to stay up all night waiting to hear his footsteps at home. Who do you have to fear for when silence only answers the wait?" Raiya said bitterly before storming out of the room to silence. Her last words echoed around the room.

"Nice going" James said indignantly before leaving to find her.


	21. Make Up and Break Ups

**Once Upon a Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J K Rowling. I only own my characters

Chapter 19- Make Up and Break Ups.

Spring arrived again and as the leaves began to settle back on the trees, flowers sprouted up from the grass. As the weather cheered up, coats were left inside and the students enjoyed their free time outside.

Lily and James were still together without many problems so far. Their relationship wasn't sickening but the attraction between the two was highly obvious. Raiya knew that it had a lot of potential for the future. She spent a lot more time with James once she and Sirius had agreed to stop aggravating the other after the whole incident in the common room.

---The night of the argument---

Raiya had been relaxing under a tree with her eyes closed. As the breeze swept through her hair and the leaves shuffled in the above tree, she tried to imagine what life would be like without the problems and prejudice people had. She scolded herself mentally, at least she still had her home and her family was alive. Others had completely lost their families and their houses. She sighed and watched the moon's reflection on the Great Lake.

She started as she heard a sound behind her.

"I thought you'd be here. James wouldn't tell me in case I made everything worse" Sirius said calmly.

Raiya silently thanked James for not saying anything and wondered how Sirius had known where to find her.

As if hearing the silent question he responded, "I used to come here when problems at home got too much. Plus whenever the weather's ok, Lily's out here with you, Kaylyn and Jess. James would always be looking at Lily."

Raiya smiled slightly at her older memories of James but she kept her bitter tone with Sirius, "If you're here to accuse me some more I'd appreciate it if you didn't do it right now. My anger only comes in bursts and then goes again. "

Sirius leaned against the tree next to her, "I worry about Regulus you know. When he'll turn, whether he's turned already. Sure we've both chosen different paths but he's still my brother. He was one of the only reasons why I stayed there. I tried to protect him; it didn't work."

Raiya looked at Sirius, "I'm sure he'll be fine. He can probably protect himself and at least you tried to help him. Have you told anyone? Did you tell Dumbledore?"

Sirius replied simply, "James guessed a couple of weeks ago. No-one else except you. Talking about it just makes me angry and that's anger that's been building up since I was old enough to think for myself".

Sirius explained, "That's the reason I went off at you. It reminded me too much of Regulus."

Raiya raised her eyebrows, "Is that an apology? Why would I remind you of Regulus?"

Sirius replied honestly, "You and James are really good friends and I figure that there's got to be something worth saving there. I'm not an idiot; I know James is only happier because he has Lily, something you helped him with. I appreciate it, as his best friend."

"Oh, that's…… nice of you" Raiya managed, "so what was all the teasing about if you don't hate me?"

Sirius grinned in response, "It's fun to rile you up, you respond like that to everything" He snapped his fingers together.

"Of course" Raiya replied, surprisingly not feeling annoyed at his statement.

They spent about half an hour just talking and for once it felt good not to be angry at the other and to actually be on good terms. Something that had seemed impossible over the years.

Sirius returned first and reassured everyone that she was ok and just relaxing outside and taking in some fresh air. James was pleased that the two had finally sorted out their differences and the bitterness died down. It wasn't the best feeling in the world to be in the middle of that.

When Raiya entered the girls' dorms she talked with Jess, like they had used to when they were younger after a midnight trip to the kitchen. The older two girls giggled as they made their way to the kitchens and ate scoops of ice cream and a lot of chocolate.

On returning to the dorms Raiya thanked Jess for the talk and agreeing to go to the kitchen. Jess mock saluted and the two both fell asleep with smiles on their faces remembering when they were younger.

As the weeks passed, the lessons become harder and the students had less and less time to relax and spend time with their friends. Instead they had to focus on the 7th year exams which would define what would become of them and none of them took that lightly.

There were only a few nights when the students had free time. Raiya had decided she wanted a meeting just to talk with them. She had mentioned it earlier to James so that he wouldn't be busy when that day arrived. The difference with this meeting was that it was before curfew. They all still had tons of work to do from lessons.

Raiya was the last to arrive, walking casually down the corridor rather than hiding as she usually had. She smiled as she passed by the familiar place and entered as the door appeared before her, "Hello everybody" she said cheerily. She nodded to Sirius, "Sirius"

He nodded back, "Raiya."

The other three boys watched the interaction and Remus, amused, quipped in saying that all that was missing was a curtsey and a bow. Raiya laughed happily and was glad that she wouldn't have to listen to Sirius' remarks for once and she'd just be able to talk with James.

"Hey James, how's life?" Raiya asked sitting opposite James and next to Sirius and Remus on the sofa. Peter had chosen one of the other armchairs.

"It's very good. Lessons are harder but working helps" James said grinning, "The first quidditch match at winter was disappointing but what can you do?"

Raiya replied, "True, it was unexpected, but it was a good game on both sides". Gryffindor had been playing to their best standards so that would have to mean that Slytherin would have been that good. She doubted that it was just luck.

Sirius scoffed from beside her. Raiya raised her eyebrows, "what was that?" and Sirius just smiled innocently back. Raiya turned back to James and they talked about Lily. For once Raiya held a conversation without being interrupted much by Sirius; mainly it was when he wanted to make a comment.

They all left together. James and Raiya were walking together whilst the other boys walked side by side behind the two. The corridors seemed to be empty and the silence didn't suggest otherwise.

"I know I've told you this before but thank you so much for helping me with Lily. I don't think I would have changed otherwise. I thought it was just Lily trying to play hard to get" James explained.

"You would have changed anyway. It's a growing up thing." Raiya looked at James.

As she watched him, his face paled slightly and he stopped on the spot. Raiya followed his eye direction and stiffened herself.

"Crap" she muttered.

"Playing hard to get was I? Of course because I didn't have a reason not to like you. It was just me playing games with you wasn't it" Lily said sarcastically, "Tell me how much of this was real? How much of the new you is actually you?"

Raiya bit her lip as James tried to respond to Lily's speech. It was clear in his eyes that he regretted everything he had just said.

"And you were helping him behind my back! That explains why you were always late back to the dorms at night," Lily shook her head furious, "You've been working with him for this long. How can you be my friend if you've ignored what I said?! He was supposed to change on his own!" Lily stormed off.

Raiya blew out the breath she had been holding in, though Lily's words stung she had been expecting a lot worse. Sirius appeared behind her.

"You ok?" he asked.

"Uh huh. I pretty much deserved a lot of that and it isn't like I hadn't expected her to find out sooner or later. How are you doing James?" Raiya diverted the attention.

"I don't know. I'm pretty much used to getting this from Lily but it still hurts. I had her and now I've lost her" James moped slightly.

Raiya patted his shoulder, "Patience, a lot of patience… I'll think of something"

James interrupted, "No. Its fine I need to figure this out on my own. Thanks for all your help though. I haven't felt that happy in a while. It's worth the struggle."

Raiya smiled sadly, "It's no problem. You two are destined for each other anyway. I was just rushing fate. I'll see you later I have to go try and win Jess and Kaylyn over to my side before Lily gets there."

James waved to her as she left in search for Jess and Kaylyn. Everything had just been pulled out form under him when it was going so well. In a matter of minutes he was almost back to square one.

"That was tense. What are you going to do?" Sirius asked.

"Beg?" James contemplated, "There's got to be something... I just have to be patient. Ray's right."

Sirius and Remus both agreed silently.


	22. Apologies and Forgiveness

**Once Upon a Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J K Rowling. I only own my characters

Chapter 20- Apologies and Forgiveness

When April arrived Lily still hadn't forgiven James and she was still avoiding talking to Raiya. Jess and Kaylyn were sympathetic towards Raiya but they didn't want to be caught in the middle. Instead Raiya spent most of her time studying for the summer exams and spending little time with the marauders so as not to put salt on the wound, if Lily saw.

One such day was when James was concerned by the amount Raiya had been working and literally dragged her from the library to sit with them in the common room. Raiya almost gave up instantly knowing that James would never give in. Raiya's mind settled when she couldn't see Lily anywhere.

"So now that you and Lily are broken up, can we have some fun again?" Sirius grinned at James.

"Just because I like you now, doesn't mean I'm letting you put their relationship in jeopardy" Raiya said offended.

"I thought the point was you're not supposed to be involved" Remus questioned.

Raiya thought about it, "Well, if you decide to, make sure it's good."

For most off the time Raiya just listened to their conversations and laughed at how troublesome and carefree they were. She sighed relaxed and felt as though she didn't have any problems. Well that was the marauders for you. Full of spirit.

"Ray it might be a good idea to leave now, I can see Lily coming" James said calmly.

She checked for anything she left behind and fled with a quick goodbye.

Sirius laughed, "I don't think I've ever seen anyone run from Lily so fast other than you."

Remus being friends with both Lily and James had avoided conversation and instead thought silently.

Lily had just come from an extra class she had taken where the teachers helped with questions and gave advice about the exams. Her thoughts floated onto James and she sighed disappointed at being lied to by two people who were close to her. As she walked into the common room she avoided looking in the marauders' corner. Instead she noticed Jess in the corner reading over a thick textbook.

"Hey Jess, how's revision going?" Lily slung her bag over the chair.

She groaned, "It's not. How much can there be to learn? Why can't life be simpler?"

Lily grimaced and expanded reading the expression on Jess' face, "I'm fine. I'm probably better off anyway. Especially with exams around the corner."

"You know all this fury isn't.." she stopped at the look on Lily's face, "ok, ok, calm down."

That night Raiya had been one of the first to go to the dorms, avoiding Lily. She sat in bed and tried to make patterns out of the paint on the ceiling. After Raiya was sure Lily was asleep, she breathed a huge sigh of relief.

"She seemed a little bit calmer today" Jess said, "I'm just thinking about everything that's happened over these two years."

"Quite a lot, huh?" Raiya laughed.

The two stayed up for a while talking about different things: namely James and Lily and whether everyone would keep in contact.

"Have you spoken to Kaylyn recently? How are her and Remus?" Raiya asked curious.

"They agreed to be just friends. Kaylyn said to me that it wouldn't be worth it if it became awkward between the two" Jess responded.

Raiya smiled, "She was always destined for Ravenclaw."

"What about you and Sirius?" Jess asked and then continued at the look on Raiya's face, "It's not like no-one's noticed. You two seem very chummy."

"We're just friends" Raiya protested.

"Uh huh. Sweet dreams." Jess said in a tone that Raiya didn't like at all.

--------------------

As spring ended and the first few exams passed through the month of May, Lily and James meeting was unavoidable. Lily's anger had calmed but there were still remnants of it that kept telling her she had been betrayed.

One sunny morning in the Great Hall, Raiya sat with the marauders ignoring Jess' speculative glances from where she was with Lily. Raiya just thought to herself silently and concentrated on enjoying her last few terms at Hogwarts. She was taken aback when she saw James walk over to Lily.

Jess hadn't been expecting it either and looked towards Raiya. She shrugged and looked at Remus, Peter and Sirius. Sirius mentioned that he thought James was crazy and Remus and Peter hoped that he wasn't walking to his death.

"Lily, can I talk to you?" James asked hoping that Lily wouldn't refuse him.

She stiffened and only responded after Jess had nudged her and muttered something to her. Lily nodded and followed James out the Great Hall wondering what he was going to say and what he wanted.

"Yes?" she asked shortly.

"I'm sorry about what I said. I don't believe that now, I was just talking about what I had previously thought. Come on, even I know I was wrong. I was just admitting it to Raiya. Speaking of Raiya, she was just trying to help and she said from the beginning that if I did anything to hurt you, she wouldn't have anything to do with it." James felt glad that Lily was listening.

"It's just that I hoped you'd find out what you did wrong on your own. Not by following someone else's orders" Lily explained.

"I did realize I was wrong and they were hardly orders. Just tips about what not to do. Lily, please don't hate me for the past. It's gone. It's done. I can't go and change it, but I have changed now." James tried.

Lily let a deep breath out, "Fine. I might have overreacted a little bit. I don't hate you or Raiya; I was just a bit shocked to find it out."

The two returned to the Great Hall visibly happier with what had happened and the students in the Great Hall noticed and gossip started spreading around again. Raiya hi-fived with the marauders when James returned. She winked at Jess and smiled at Kaylyn over at the Ravenclaw table. Life was good for once.


	23. The Calm Breaks

**Once Upon a Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J K Rowling. I only own my characters

Chapter 21- The Calm Breaks

The beginning of their last summer was stranger than usual. Everything felt calm except for the exams. There weren't as many arguments between people and studying seemed to be the central focus for all the students. On their breaks, the students filled up the vast green space by the Great Lake and relaxed lazing under the sun or curled up with a book.

One of the hotter days found Raiya enjoying the sunlight with Jess and Raiya side-by side. Lily had already joined James where all the marauders were studying till they became distracted again.

"How did he win you over in the end?" Peter asked.

"By listening for once. Why?" Lily asked back.

"Just curious. James has been on and on about you for ages."

Sirius snickered, "It even got to the point where he would doodle your name in his textbook."

James groaned slightly, "Would you like me to bring Raiya to stop you from teasing me?"

"What makes you think she wouldn't tell Lily herself?" Sirius asked.

Raiya appeared from behind the tree, "Kaylyn dragged Jess to the library. I lied and said I'd work later today." Raiya laid down by a tree as if to prove she was lying.

Sirius and Raiya had a little argument about whether Raiya could actually work enough and concentrate. A couple of hours had passed before she made her way over to the Great Hall for lunch. She noticed Kaylyn's blonde hair and was about to make her way over there, but was beaten to it. Raiya couldn't see in particular who it was but she could read the distress on Kaylyn's features and figured that it might be a Slytherin.

"What was that?" Raiya asked.

"A Slytherin grudge against me for being a "half-blood"" Kaylyn replied.

Raiya huffed and voiced her dislike of the Slytherins only to come face to face with;

"Snape" she said shortly.

"Rosiene."

That wasn't the only incident Kaylyn and Raiya had been around Slytherins. There were a select few who went out of their way to unease the two. Neither of them had a clue why.

Raiya's mind worked overtime. She recognised the muttering within the corridors when she walked down them alone or even with friends. She tried to figure out what she had done but was only to find out that morning at breakfast.

Lily had shown her the Daily Prophet and the Great Hall was silent as they waited for her reaction. The headline read:

**Petri, Rosiene and Melvin disclose secret information." **

Raiya laughed bitterly, "Perfect, now I'm going to be the target of all the deatheaters and deatheater wannabes in Hogwarts. Well at least that explains the muttering in the corridors."

One afternoon when Raiya was waking from the library to the common room, she heard muffled noises behind her and was relieved when she realized it was Sirius. He grinned and told her he was saving her from the evil Slytherins. The walk to the common room was mainly spent with him trying to get her to open up and talk a bit. Once they entered the common room they went in separate directions.

As the weeks passed so did the NEWTS. The week had held so many trips to the lake for Raiya and Sirius and had also held so much tension. The finish was so close and they would be free again to breathe and relax. The idea of their freedom was teasing them and within the last week of exams, the students just wished that the NEWTS would be over already.

The night before the History of Magic exam, one of the last ones for Raiya, she needed to breathe fresh air and clear her head so that more information would stay with her. What better way than the Astronomy Tower?

Raiya found herself walking up the cold stone steps feeling a blast of air on her shoulders; she pulled her cloak tighter to her, and continued walking up the steps. This was somehow eerie, too eerie for the place until she heard, "Well, Well, Mancini's little friend" sending chills down her spine. From the tone of the voice she feared for her life and reluctantly turned to see who it was.

"Regulus?!" she was shocked.

"In the flesh and blood" he said sarcastically.

Raiya mentally rolled her eyes as she recognised the same tome Sirius used when he was making sarcastic remarks, "He's worried about you."

Regulus snarled, "He left, and the dark lord is protecting me now."

Raiya swallowed, "How long?" he didn't answer, "Regulus just tell me already"

"Why do you care?"

"I want to know, I have to say something to him when I get back" Raiya explained, "You ambushed me here, I might as well try and get information from you while you're here. Wait, you're not here to kill me otherwise you would have already. Hmm what can I do for you?"

"I'm supposed to remind you that you have a duty to the dark lord and I'm warning you to keep Kaylyn safe. They're planning something" Regulus gave in, "I've been a deatheater since a couple of months."

Raiya glared at the mention of duty but it was soon taken over by worry for Kaylyn, "Why? Is she the next target? Tell me!!"

Regulus replied, "Just don't let her be outside after curfew. She doesn't deserve it. By the way tell my brother that I'm fine and that I don't want him to hate me more. Warning you about Kaylyn is one of the ways I'm trying."

Raiya was confused, "Why did you become a deatheater then, if you didn't want him to hate you?"

He replied, "Because I support the dark lord and the teachings that you and Sirius hate so much. But I know Kaylyn and this was a little too personal for me."

Regulus checked his watch, "I have to go now. Good luck." He turned to leave.

"Regulus, thanks for this" she called as he was leaving and silently added her own good luck to him what with his new role as a deatheater.


	24. Of Wands and Affairs of the Heart

**Once Upon a Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J K Rowling. I only own my characters

Chapter 22- Of wands and affairs of the heart

Once Raiya returned from the astronomy tower she paced around the entrance to the common room trying to figure out how to tell them and especially how to tell Sirius. But she knew the most important thing was to tell Kaylyn and warn her, so she made her way to the Ravenclaw common room, hoping that she'd get to see Kaylyn.

"What are you doing here? You should be in the Gryffindor common room" the Ravenclaw prefect sounded highly annoyed.

"I need to talk to Kaylyn" Raiya said and when the prefect didn't react, "It's important!"

"That's what the Slytherin said, but we all know what they're like" the prefect looked at Raiya.

Raiya groaned and then decided to appeal to her Ravenclaw side, "Please, I have a test tomorrow and she said she'd help me a bit."

The prefect pursed her lips, not wanting to give in but went into the common room and returned with a startled Kaylyn before she disappeared back into the common room again.

"How come you're not asking Lily for help? Isn't she in the common room?" Kaylyn asked curious.

Raiya interrupted, "I'm not here for help, I'm here to warn you not to go out after curfew. It's not safe for you."

Kaylyn suddenly felt extremely anxious, "Is this a joke? I'm not laughing if it is."

Raiya sighed exasperated, "Please just listen to me. Why would I, who goes out almost every night after curfew, tell you not to. Kaylyn its life-threatening dangerous."

Kaylyn asked her how she knew and Raiya responded that she had a good source but couldn't tell her who. Kaylyn just nodded. Once Raiya had said that she wished she was in Ravenclaw not Gryffindor to protect Kaylyn, Kaylyn objected and reminded Raiya how much she loved Gryffindor and that the sorting hat was never wrong. Raiya parted soon after that, leaving Kaylyn to her studies and full of worry for her.

Raiya walked back to the Gryffindor Common and instead of entering just slumped down against the door, unsettled with thoughts of how badly talking to them would go. Did she have to tell them? How would they respond? Her mind was filled with different thoughts.

"If I were you, I'd move from there. Unless you want to be bothered every time someone wants to go in." Sirius said not recognising Raiya.

"I like sitting here. It's quite comfortable." Raiya said looking up.

"So what are you doing blocking the entrance to the common room?" Sirius asked highly amused.

"I'm enjoying the sight of the wall in front of the common room. It's wonderfully crafted." Raiya said staring directly at it.

"Have you been drinking recently?" he asked.

"No, I'm enjoying every inch of Hogwarts before we have to leave." She explained simply.

"And you're starting with the wall outside the common room?" Sirius' voice still had amusement in it.

"Yep" Raiya enjoyed the peculiarity of the conversation before she remembered Kaylyn's life was in danger and that she had to tell Sirius she saw Regulus.

Sirius noticed the change, "What is it?"

Raiya shrugged it off, "Nothing."

Sirius turned stubborn and sat next to Raiya, "I'm not leaving until you tell me."

Raiya cracked after about 20 minutes of silence, "You're determined to sit here forever aren't you?"

He nodded happily sensing her defeat.

"I saw Regulus on the astronomy tower."

Sirius visibly stiffened, "and?"

Raiya swallowed, "He said to tell you he was fine and he warned me about Kaylyn. He also said that he didn't want you to hate him even more and that's why he told me. I think he tried to tell her as well, but the Ravenclaw prefect wouldn't let him."

Sirius breathed, "Is he..?"

"A couple of months" she responded.

Sirius nodded, "I don't want to hate him, I just hate that he was influenced by them and that I couldn't do anything about it. He warned you about Kaylyn?"

Raiya nodded "He said it was dangerous for her to be out after curfew."

Sirius breathed, "Is that his task? To hurt Kaylyn?" Sirius couldn't say kill without wanting to be sick.

"No, I don't think so. It was something else. It's not important" Raiya replied not wanting to bring it up.

Sirius just looked at her, clearly saying that he wouldn't let her go unless she told him.

"Jeez. It was just something about reminding me of my link to the Rosiene blood line"

Sirius wasn't pleased but settled, "Anything else you're avoiding telling me?"

"Unless my memory's been wiped, no" Raiya joked.

Sirius frowned at her, "Have you told Kaylyn yet?"

"Yep, I told her first. She trusts me enough to trust what I said" Raiya said thankfully.

After a couple of arguments about how they would tell the others they agreed to tell everybody together. Of course shock was the first emotion and then worry, concern. What actions they should take, whether they should tell Dumbledore. Raiya wondered how Sirius managed to keep his calm when they were talking about Regulus.

Some weeks passed since Raiya had seen Regulus and as the exams finished the students were finally in the middle of summer term and free from exams. Kaylyn was still her usual self though Raiya noticed she was a lot more nervous and tried to re-assure her that she was protected.

On the first night of Remus' cycle the marauders had left together to support him. The girls had permission to stay together in the Gryffindor common room to celebrate their freedom. One of the advantages of Lily being head girl was that she could ask teachers for favours. Of course Lily didn't usually ask for anything.

Later that night Kaylyn had wanted to see the lake at night and so Raiya and Kaylyn left with their wands feeling like their link to security. It was still before curfew and there were still some students scattered around and so Raiya wasn't as alert as she had been. Everything changed in a couple of seconds. One second Raiya and Kaylyn were talking and then they were being carried off into the darkness of the forest.

Kaylyn and Raiya both put up a huge fight. Though Raiya lasted longer due to the protection and strength of her wand. In a moment of stupidity Raiya thought she was in control and then she felt a blow to the back of head. She came back to consciousness a lot earlier than she should have as she saw Kaylyn being carried off further into the forest by a group of deatheaters. Raiya felt her heart plummet.

"Where is she?" Raiya asked once Regulus had put her down.

Regulus gave her directions and advised her to be careful and get help before going to save her. He also warned her that he'd have to tell the deatheaters she escaped otherwise they would get suspicious.

Raiya thanked him before she took off running through the forest to get help. Thorns cut at her legs and her face but she still continued through the thick plants and grass that surrounded her. She kept running till Hogwarts was in sight, and then after pausing for about a second, ran straight to Dumbledore who instantly sent a message to the order of the phoenix members. Raiya gave him the directions and then didn't hesitate in running to Kaylyn's defence before she saw Sirius leaving another section of the forest.

"Raiya, what happened?" Sirius asked taking in all the red marks from the plants on her.

"Kaylyn's in trouble" She breathed.

"I'm coming with you" Sirius stated before whistling for James who appeared about 30 seconds later. All three of them ran together following Raiya who kept repeating to herself that Kaylyn would be fine, in the hope that she would.

Suddenly within the forest there were voices whispering and muttering. Raiya winced as she saw the intense lights from the spells performed against the sky. Raiya was sick with worry for Kaylyn and had to be held back by Sirius and James who knew that if she acted too fast, they would be found and killed.

Luckily they were joined by other members who instantly went to defeat the death eaters. Once Raiya was let go she went straight to find Kaylyn without saying anything at all, and James and Sirius knew it was pointless to try and hold her back when one of her best friend's life was in danger.

Spells flew everywhere, from dark wands to be countered by the members and by Kaylyn's friends and vice-versa. Raiya managed to attack a couple of deatheaters from her charms work and came closer to Kaylyn who was less surrounded than she had been. Raiya hurried to her, hugging her and reassured her that they had help even though Raiya herself was panicked and extremely worried about her.

The fighting lasted for hours before it was simply ended. One death eater stood in front of Kaylyn and whispered something with his wand directly pointing at her. After that all the deatheaters disappeared not wanting to be caught.

Raiya crawled back over to Kaylyn not wanting to believe what was happening. She removed the blindfold and, after realizing Kaylyn was limp, said finite hoping it would restore her health. Kaylyn had tears streaming own her face and struggled to speak as she faded into and out of consciousness.

Once realization hit her Raiya felt the salt water running down from her eyes and apologised over and over for being so stupid, "I'm going to miss you so much!"

Kaylyn spoke her last words hoarsely as she held on to her last shred of life, "Don't cry. Tell everybody to remember me with happiness and not tears and make sure everyone knows I loved them. Tell Lily I'll never forgive her if she doesn't end up with James. Seriously, I'll haunt her from the other side."

Raiya smiled through her tears and hugged Kaylyn as she let go of her life.

Raiya, in delayed shock had to be prised off Kaylyn by Sirius who hugged her in his strong arms so she wouldn't be able to let go. James had Lily in one arm and Jess in the other. Both of whom were crying uncontrollable tears. Slowly people left the scene and let those closer to her have some moments alone. Lily and James and Jess left first after Sirius had reassured them that he'd stay with Raiya.

Two members of the order returned once they were sure they were alone and carried her body off to the hospital. Her family would have to say goodbye and they bowed their hands in respect to those who had died before their time because of prejudice and the dark lord.

That night in the Gryffindor common room, the pile of tissues increased and increased until it was overflowing. Many tears were shed and most of the night was spent in silence. Lily and Jess sat together while Raiya sat right in front of the fire hoping that the heat would wake her up and tell her it wasn't real. Before everyone had fallen asleep, Raiya plucked up what courage she had left and told them Kaylyn's last words, feeling the strength of them pour out from her.

Lily curled up with James. Jess sprawled out over a sofa to herself and Sirius and Raiya sat on either side of one of the other sofas. Remus still had no idea and Peter was nowhere to be found.

"Rest in Peace Kaylyn, you deserve it." Raiya's last thoughts.


	25. The Aftermath

**Once Upon a Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J K Rowling. I only own my characters

Chapter 23- The Aftermath

When the next morning arrived Lily ended up in James' arms. Jess had curled up on her sofa. Raiya's head was on Sirius' shoulder and he had an arm wrapped around her. Remus was still in the hospital wing and Peter had stayed with him while he was recovering.

Jess twisted slightly stretching out her back and arms from her sleep. She blinked as she remembered how she had ended up on a sofa. Jess felt her heart ache for Kaylyn and wondered what Raiya must have been feeling. Turning she saw Raiya sleeping comfortably next to Sirius and smiled slightly.

Raiya woke next and wriggled out from Sirius' arm. He woke after feeling her move and silently let her have some space to remember Kaylyn and let her go. Raiya left the common room to find a place where she could have some privacy, anywhere but the Great Lake or the Astronomy Tower.

Lily and James woke after and after James had pressed a kiss to her forehead he let her go to the girls' dorms. After Jess had given James a deliberate look saying she wanted to talk to Sirius, he left to go and check with Remus.

"How is she?" Jess asked Sirius.

"In pain. She's obviously didn't sleep well last night. From what I can tell she's only had a couple of hours" Sirius replied worried for her.

Jess looked at him, "You're very attentive for someone who slept most of the night."

Sirius raised an eyebrow and Jess gave him a pointed look saying exactly what was on her mind.

"We're just friends Jess" Sirius protested.

"I'm not convinced" Jess replied simply trying to dig out what she thought was the truth.

"I'm going to have a shower. Enjoy speculating." Sirius rolled his eyes as he left.

Jess, left alone in the common room, wondered where she had been when everything was happening and why she hadn't been there the previous night to help. When she walked into the dorms Jess sighed as she looked over at Kaylyn's stuff and the photos in which she was laughing and smiling.

Lily was there beside her, remembering about Kaylyn and her life. Jess and Lily both felt some comfort in knowing that though they and Kaylyn were in different houses they still spent some time together and they were glad that they had known her.

Days passed and soon the 7th year students were nearing their end of year celebration. Raiya was mostly fazed out these days and would look over at Kaylyn's seat hoping to suddenly see her there. Even Sirius couldn't get through to her. Lily and Jess would cry silent tears when they remembered her limp body and the night and so they avoided it and tried to remember their happy moments together. Remus wouldn't forgive himself even though everyone told him it wasn't his fault. Still he wouldn't let it go.

"Remus it's not your fault. Even if everyone had gotten there quicker, it still would have happened." Raiya comforted him one day at The Great Lake after she had picked herself up and told her to confront her pain.

He replied, "I can't let it go. She's gone. What if she was still here?"

Raiya took a breath, "Then there'd be a lot less pain but at least now it's obvious how much she was loved."

Remus agreed and the two spent time in silence remembering Kaylyn; her life, her character, their memories. It felt good for once to remember how much happiness Kaylyn had brought to people. After a few minutes more of talking Remus explained that he had to leave otherwise he'd be there forever. Raiya waved to him feeling sympathetic towards him.

"Here you again. How's Remus doing?" Sirius asked.

"He needs comforting." Raiya replied.

"So do you." he said simply, sitting down and making himself comfortable.

"I didn't do anything to stop it. I just watched as he stood over her. I'm such an idiot! Why couldn't I defend her?" Raiya remembered painfully.

Sirius scowled at her, "If you think you could have stopped him, you're nuts. What would you have done? Killed him?"

"He would have deserved it" she said bitterly remembering how Kaylyn had been left defenceless.

Sirius gritted his teeth slightly, "Did you see Regulus anywhere there?"

"He gave me directions to find her otherwise I would never have gotten to her." Raiya emphasized her point that Regulus was trying by looking straight into his gray eyes, "At least she had someone to have her last minutes with. At least we had more numbers when Dumbledore called the members."

"Does it hurt that much to talk about it?" Sirius asked picking up on her positive tone and trying to persuade her that she would let Kaylyn go easier if she just talked to people.

Raiya rubbed her eyes, "I lost one of my best friends. What would you be like in my position?"

He understood that she needed time to let Kaylyn go and sat with her in silence being patient till she started to talk again.

"You must be so bored with trying to talk to me." Raiya laughed lightly, trying to soften the pain of Kaylyn's death.

"Trust me I'm not bored. Challenge is good and I care that you don't beat yourself up about this when you couldn't have done anything much about it." Sirius explained looking straight at her.

Raiya looked back at him, "Thanks."

"You're welcome" he replied as his eyes focused on hers.

Something shifted around the two and before anything could happen Raiya broke the gaze quickly explaining she needed to see Jess and Lily.

Sirius breathed out as she left, also feeling the change.

------------

About a week or so before they would leave Hogwarts, Kaylyn's family had organised the funeral. They were very distraught but being the kind people they were they had allowed most of Kaylyn's friends to come knowing that Kaylyn had spent most of her time at Hogwarts with them so it wouldn't be right for them not to be there.

The girls dressed without saying too much. They all wore long black dresses and as Raiya was early for once, they were early to meet the marauders in the common room. Lily walked with James and Raiya, avoiding Sirius since their last talk, had walked with Jess. Sirius and Remus walked behind.

Once they arrived at the cemetery, Raiya made her way over to the family and gave them her flowers whilst telling them that Kaylyn would be missed by everyone. She also told them Kaylyn's wishes that they should try and celebrate her life rather than weep at her death. Kaylyn's sister smiled and told Raiya how much like Kaylyn that sounded. Raiya hugged her, knowing how close her and Kaylyn were and left to return to her position with Jess.

Silence descended as the priest spoke his words over the grave. There were many who wept but there were a strong few who remembered Kaylyn and tried to recall their happier memories of her. At some point James looked over to Lily and Sirius found an excuse to check how Raiya was doing before meeting Jess' hazel eyes.

As the students returned to Hogwarts, the priest's words were ringing in their eyes, "Kaylyn Mancini was a wonderful girl, filled with vibrancy and life. She never hesitated to help others and was always there when she was needed. She was dedicated and loyal to her friends and family and she will be missed terribly. But in Kaylyn's own words, "tell everyone to remember me with happiness and not tears."

"Lily, are you ok. You've been really quiet." James asked squeezing her hand and interrupting the priest's voice in her head.

Lily nodded, "I'm just remembering her and Raiya's first argument and where everyone is now. Who would have thought Hogwarts would end like this: you and me together, Sirius and Raiya actually on talking terms and Kaylyn gone?"

James wrapped a hand around her waist, "There's a reason for most things. Some things are probably destiny, some things we provoke and some things just happen. But yeah who would have thought?" His eyes caught Sirius trying to catch up with Raiya who was in front and walking on her own silently.

"You've been avoiding me" he said from behind her.

Raiya spoke, "I'm mourning. Do you have to do this right now?"

Sirius stubbornly walked backwards in front of her, "I'm not leaving Hogwarts before you tell me what you're thinking."

Raiya fumed slightly, "What do you want me to say? Yes I'm avoiding you; I can't deal with this many emotions all at once."

Sirius feeling that they hadn't talked properly at all dragged her off into another corridor.

"Can't you just leave me in peace?" she protested although she knew he wouldn't give up and that listening was easier.

Sirius started, "What happened that night at the lake? Did you feel that too?"

Raiya flushed slightly at the memory, "Even if I did. Anything now is pointless. I doubt that anything will last over the summer."

Sirius remained undeterred, "Raiya please just answer the question."

Raiya looked away, "Fine so I felt something. I still maintain that it won't be worth it, especially when everyone's probably not going to see each other as much."

Sirius turned her face, "Can't you take a chance? You took one with James."

"James was different." She argued.

"Why?"

"Because my feelings weren't on the line when I decided to help him and it wasn't as much a leap of faith as you think it was" Raiya explained.

"Let me try something?" Sirius asked.

"What?" she asked before his lips meet hers and surprisingly she responded back.

They parted and Sirius looked at her hopefully, "How did that feel?"

"As though you shouldn't have done it. You're not going to give up and I can't be bothered arguing all the time so if you mess up my summer…" Raiya started defeated.

He grinned in victory before kissing her again while Raiya wondered mentally how she had been defeated so easily and then she just let her thoughts drift off and enjoyed their kiss.


	26. Saying Goodbye

**Once Upon a Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

AN:  I can't believe this is the last chapter! After three years I'm finally finished writing it. Thanks to everyone who's read it and I hope you enjoy the last chapter of the fanfiction. Have a good summer :)

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J K Rowling. I only own my characters

Chapter 24- Saying Goodbye

Within their last week of Hogwarts, so much had happened that was hard to forget and that constantly run through the students' minds. Kaylyn's death had been the main thing and had left a sour tone on some of the students who only saw the sadness behind it. Lily and James were a lot closer and this confirmed to Raiya that they would be together after summer. Sirius' and Raiya's relationship was so sudden to Jess but she was still expecting it and after telling Raiya so, she responded saying nothing was supposed to happen anyway.

On their last day at Hogwarts, Lily was up first and automatically sorted through her clothes trying to find the right outfit. Once she was up she tried to wake Raiya up only to receive a narrowed eye staring out at her from under the cover. Lily shook her head and left to go to the Great Hall. When Jess woke up she dragged Raiya out from her bed and the words formed in Raiya's mind, "I wish you were here Kaylyn". Jess and Raiya left together a lot happier since Kaylyn's death but in the silences it was obvious they were remembering.

James woke up the marauders with a bottle of water and feeling excited he wouldn't leave them alone until they started getting ready. About half an hour later they left to go to the Great Hall with Sirius complaining that he didn't have enough time and that his appearance was essential to his happiness.

They arrived just as the celebration was beginning and though James sat next to Lily, Sirius gave Raiya her space and sat on her opposite side next to James. On one side of Raiya Jess was seated and on the other Remus. Just before the celebration began James and Lily kissed and Sirius winked grinning at Raiya before talking to Remus. Jess looked at Raiya and smiled widely, her point being proved. Raiya ignored Jess' satisfaction and watched the celebration.

Dumbledore began calling out names and as each person collected their certificates there was cheering and clapping from the students. Kaylyn's certificate was celebrated with even more cheering from Raiya and Jess while most people looked at them as though they were crazy. For Lily, it felt like old times and Lily smiled knowing that though they had both changed they were still Raiya and Jess.

Once the certificate giving was over, the next thing on the students' minds was the leaving party that Hogwarts hosted for the 7th years. Raiya felt anxious about leaving Jess alone if Sirius had asked her to dance. Raiya and Jess argued about it before Remus said that he'd keep her company and that Raiya should stop hiding from her and Sirius because she'd already admitted defeat.

Lily and James were both looking forward to the party. Especially James as he joked that it was one of the only public events when they would be together. Lily laughed and told him that their relationship wasn't secret so it shouldn't make much of a difference. James just grinned and said that it was nice being in public and not being screamed at by her.

Jess and Raiya spent most of their last day together talking, gossiping and eating ice cream from another trip to the kitchens. They both enjoyed the simplicity of just talking and complained that time had gone too fast and life outside Hogwarts would be completely different. Once Lily joined in their conversation, she admitted they were right about her and James and Jess and Raiya argued about Jess predicting Sirius and Raiya as well.

----------------

The party was brilliant as it usually was and the students enjoyed their last moments as 7th years at Hogwarts. Realization started dawning in on them and they knew that these last moments would be the last moments they all spent together.

The marauders and Lily, Jess and Raiya sat at the same table joking and laughing. At some point Sirius dragged a complaining Raiya to dance while the rest of them just grinned and waved them off, teasing Raiya at her reluctance with admitting she'd given in to him.

Lily and James danced to a couple of songs, happy that Hogwarts was ending without them arguing or one of them specifically being furious at the other. They were both inevitable as Raiya had said and as she looked over them, she was only just realizing the extent to which both of them had changed over the years and her heart lifted as her help had worked.

At one moment during the night Jess and Raiya were left at the table and both mock saluted at James and Lily dancing on the floor. They both realized that they'd miss Hogwarts a lot and that though starting anew was exciting they'd miss the familiarity of it.

Raiya had sorted out her accommodation as she was leaving home and only told Jess as she knew that Jess wouldn't annoy her too much about offering her money. They were both quite independent. Anyone else on the other hand would try and offer it to her and though she appreciated their kindness, she wanted to support herself. Somehow though Sirius had found out and Raiya suspected it was from Jess.

"You're leaving home" Sirius stated.

"Yep" she replied

"Where are you staying?" he asked concerned.

"A long way away" she joked and then expanded when he wasn't satisfied with her answer, "an apartment in Diagon Alley. I couldn't let Hogwarts go just like that."

Sirius thought out loud, "Were you going to tell me before we left Hogwarts?"

"Well, I would have earlier but I didn't want everybody offering me money. I've already been supported too much by my family." Raiya complained brushing her hair back.

"I'm not going to win this argument am I?" Sirius asked teasing her slightly.

Raiya shook her head and waved at James when he came to talk to them. James grinned and apologised to Sirius at having to steal Raiya but that he'd bring her back soon. Raiya ignored them and just followed James out of the hall.

"Hey James, what can I do for you?" Raiya asked merrily.

He shuffled a bit before he reached into his pocket and drew out a velvet blue case that looked to Raiya as though it had a ring inside it. She was right.

"That's for Lily right?" Raiya breathed.

James didn't see any amusement in what she had said, "I was going to her propose before we left Hogwarts."

"Oh" Raiya said still shocked at the gleaming ring before her.

"Did you ask her parents?" Raiya said trying to think through it.

He nodded, "They thought it was too early but that they'd give us their blessing if Lily said yes. They said she was responsible enough to choose and they couldn't govern her life."

Raiya smiled, "I love Lily's parents. Does anyone else know?"

"My parents. They think I'm crazy but they love Lily and they know how much I love her so they're happy I'm with her rather than someone else."

"Okay" Raiya said the realization finally striking her that this was serious.

"Ray what do you think?" James asked nervous.

Raiya formed her words thoughtfully, "I'd wait till after summer, just to give you some time to actually spend together. But I can't tell you what to do and if both sets of parents aren't completely against it and you want to do it tonight, you should."

"I had to ask what you thought. You're one of the reasons why I'm even with Lily now" James explained smiling at her.

Raiya smiled back, "So what are you going to do?"

James thought, "I should probably wait. It's a huge commitment for both of us and I guess I'll think through it. See this is why I asked you, you help me to see things logically."

"Glad to be of service" Raiya grinned.

Once, the celebration had ended the students filed out of the Great Hall to retrieve their items before they began their lives outside Hogwarts. Even Jess and Raiya were silent as they said goodbye to their dorms and Hogwarts and the kitchens where they had talked so much together. Lily also spent the time in silence, folding her clothes and putting her clothes in her trunk and already feeling nostalgic about leaving the place where she had grown up and into a magical society where she had met so many amazing wizards and witches.

By the time they arrived at the Hogwarts Express most of the students were already on the train and while the girls didn't want to get on and needed some encouragement, others were excited about their futures and ready to leave.

Raiya felt an overwhelming mixture of emotions as she left the place she had called home and feeling the familiar breeze through her hair she inhaled deeply and on her breath out let it all go; The Lessons, Kaylyn, Hogwarts and she smiled genuinely as her eyes focused on the castle for the last time:

_Once Upon a Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._


End file.
